The Little Dragon and the Butterfly
by xXUchiha's Fallen AngelXx
Summary: There are two new girls at Domino High,and two duelist seem to find them interesting.Who are these two girls,why are the duelist interested in them,and what secrets are they hiding from everyone?KaibaxOC YamixOC
1. As I Lay

Hey everyone Fallen Angel here,this is the second fanfic I started because the other one really didn't go that well.Anyways I hope you like this one,if not to bad.I stayed up till 2:01 typing this so be grateful!

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,if I did Yami would be mine(if you have something to say about that to bad MWUHAHAHA!) and I would let me best buddy have Kaiba.

Chapter one-As I lay

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Domino city at the gameshop.Everything seemed so peacful until...

"Yami wake up if you don't your going to be late for school!"Yugi yelled upstairs to his darker half.

Yami layed in his bed for a few more moments before getting up,his tri-colored hair fell over his eyes."I'll be down in five minutes Yugi!"Yami yelled backed.The former pharaoh was not really a morning person,Yami walked over to his closet,and got out his school uniform."Another week another day of school"he said to himself,Yami went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.In about four minutes he got out and dried himself off,Yami slipped on his uniform and was down the stairs about three minutes later.

"You said you would be down in five minutes"Yugi said looking at Yami,holding out a piece of toast to him.

"So I was one minute late at least I made it down here right?"Yami said taking the piece of toast,then started munching on it.

"Yeah I guess"Yugi said smiling at the former pharaoh,"well come on if we don't leave now we're really are going to be late."Yugi walked to the front of the gameshop,and opened the door.

"Okay I'm coming"Yami said finishing off the toast and then followed Yugi okay the door.

As the two boys walked down the street to Domino High School,they started talking.

"Hey Yami?"Yugi asked looking at his darker self

"Hm?"Yami asked glancing down at Yugi

"Do you think anything exciting is going to happen at school today?"Yugi asked.

The former pharaoh thought for a moment then shrugged,"I'm not sure why did you ask"Yami questioned looking fully at Yugi.

Yugi put his hands in his pockets"I'm not sure I just wanted to know what you-"

Screams could be heard from down the street,the two boys looked at each other and started sprinting to where the screams were.As the boys reached the end of the street they stopped and saw girls surrounding a music store.Yugi and Yami tilted their heads and walked over to see what was going on.

"Oh my god it's Storm and Luna! The Kumori Sisters!"A blond-haired girl said.

**As I lay asleep**

**I only dream about you**

**Your the only one I really need**

**Every since I met you**

**you have had my heart encased**

**Had it in a black box **

**tied with crimson lace**

"Yeah this is their new song _As I Lay_"Another girl said,then screamed"they're the best!"

**As I lay my thoughts **

**revolve around you**

**you know**

**Whenever you needed me **

**I would always go**

Yami and Yugi gave each other a confused"the Kumori sisters?"they both said in unison.

"YES! The Kumori Sisters!"someone yelled from behind Yami and Yugi.

Yami spun around quickly to face who was behind them"damnit Anzu you almost gave me a heart attack!"he yelled.

Yes standing behind the two boys was none other then the annoying,bitchy,friendship speeching,Anzu Mazaki.

"Yeah yeah sorry,but anyways as I was saying"Anzu began"the Kumori sisters are world renowed singers."Anzu coughed alittle to clear her throat,"they're even in the top five!"

"Oh I see"Yugi said nodding.

Yami rolled his eyes"yeah whatever"he said then thought for a moment"oh man we're going to be late for school!"

Yugi's eyes widened"oh crap you're right"he shouted"come on you guys we got to go!"

So Yami,Yugi,and Anzu started sprinting all the way to Domino High School.When they made it they had four minutes before their first class started.

"Wow...we...made it"Yami said gasping for air.

"Yeah and we have four minutes to spare"Yugi said smiling.

"Well well well look who it is Yami,Yugi,and their little cheerleader Anzu"someone said.

All three of them turned their heads to where the voice came from.

"Oh it's just Kaiba"Yami said casually.

Leaning on the wall was none other then the blue-eyed,brunette,CEO of Kaiba Corp.Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba crossed his arms and looked at the three,"well looks like you guys are late"he said calmly.

"So what is it to you?"Anzu said sternly,"oh and another thing I'm not their little cheerleader!"

Yami rolled his eyes alittle_"Kaiba actually has a point there Anzu does act like a cheerleader" _he thought to himself.

Yugi tugged on Anzu's sleeve"come on Anzu we're going to be late"he said.

Anzu glared at Kaiba then but her nose up in the air.She turned on her heel,and walked away followed by Yami and Yugi.When they reached their classroom they arrived just on time,they all took their seats.

"Hey you guys why are you so late?"their friend Jounouchi asked.

"We just got caught up in something that all"Yugi said smiling at his friend,before turning to the teacher who was about to speak.

"Okay class"the teacher began,but before she could finish Kaiba walked in."Mr.Kaiba it's nice of you to join us,would you like to tell everyone why your late?"

Kaiba stopped and glanced at the teacher"I don't have to answer to you"he said,then walked to his seat.

The teacher's right eye twitched alittle at Kaiba's remarked,but she decided to ignore it."Okay class as I was saying,I have a important announcement"she began...

HAHA! I left you with a cliffy because I'm evil like that WUHAHAHAHAHA!Well anyways please read and review.Also if I feel nice enough I'll start writing previews for chapters to come.

Also the song part that is in this chapter,I wrote it so don't take it.


	2. The Little Dragon and the Butterfly

Disclaimer:Okay once again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did Yami would be mime,my best friend would get Kaiba,and also Anzu would die!

**Last time...**

_The teacher's right eye twitched alittle at Kaiba's remarked,but she decided to ignore it."Okay class as I was saying,I have a important announcement"she began_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2-The Little Dragon and the Butterfly

"We will be having exchange students from America with us for a couple of months"the teacher said smiling.Everyone in the class broke into convocation about the American exchange students.

"Hm students from America how interesting"Yami said softly.

"You can say that again"Yugi said glancing at Yami.

"Okay everyone quiet down now!"the teacher yelled trying to calm eveyone down."Now treat the exchange student nicely,okay?"

"Yes teacher"all the students replyed.

"Good"the teacher said then walked over to the door and opened it."okay girls you can come in!"she yelled.The teacher walked in followed by two girls."Everyone I would like you to meet Kaida Hayashi and Kaori Sasaki."

"Hello"said the class in unison.

"Now girls why don't you tell us about yourselves"the teacher said.

Kaida nudged Kaori in the side to go first,the girl moved up alittle and looked at everybody.Some people might say that Kaori was pretty,she had a nice slim figure,her skin color was a nice dark brown,and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown.Her hair was black,and reached down to her shoulders.

"Hey you guys the name's Kaori Sasaki,and I'm very happy to be here"she began."I'm sixteen and I'm pretty much a kind,caring girl who likes to have fun,but if you get me mad watch out.My hobbies are horseback-riding,playing the guitar and drawing.I like hanging out with friends,pockey,anime,and ramen.The things I don't like is people think that they're better then others,seeing people cry,and needles."

Now it was Kaida's turn,she moved next to Kaori and crossed her arms.She was just as pretty as Kaori,Kaida's body was slim just like Kaori's.She had milky white colored skin,and her eyes were a astonishing green.Kaida's hair was a nice light brown that reached down below her shoulders.

"Hey everyone my name's Kaida Hayashi,and like Kaori I'm happy to be here too"Kaida said."I'm sixteen also,and I'm a pretty calm,timid person but when I get angry I'm fierce so stay out of my way.Anyways my hobbies are surfing the net,drawing,and playing the piano.I like chocolate,anime,reading,the things I don't like well...I really can't find anything I don't like right now."

The teacher smiled at the new students"well we're very happy to have you here girls"she said"now does anyone have any questions for Kaida or Kaori?"

A boy named Haku raised his hand"yeah you in the corner"Kaida said pointing to the boy."If your from America why do you have Japanese names?"Haku asked.

"Well..."Kaori began"Kaida and me may be from America but we have Japanese heritages."

Another boy named Haru raised his hand"yes?"Kaori said pointing to him."Do you guys have boyfriends?"All the boys looked at them with curiousity,awaiting the answer.Kaida looked at Kaori and she shooked her head,Kaida looked back at Haru."No we do not have boyfriends"Kaida said,a smile appeared on most of the boys faces.

"Okay if everyone's done with their questions we'll find seats for you"the teacher said"now where should we seat you."Most of the boys in the class raised their hands for Kaida and Kaori to sit next to them."What about..."the teacher began,gazing around the classroom till her eyes landed on two free seat."There between Kaiba and Yami!"the teacher said pointing to the two boys.

Kaori and Kaida nodded then took their seat between the two boys,Kaori sat next to Yami,and Kaida sat next to Kaiba.As the teacher started talking,Yami looked over to Kaori and Kaida.

"Hey the name's Yami,if you like you can sit with me and my friends today at lunch"he said whispered.

Kaori looked at Kaida and she shrugged,Kaori turned back to Yami and smiled."We would loved to"she said softly.

Kaida then looked away from the two,and glanced at Kaiba.The blue-eyed brunette saw Kaida looking at him."The name's Seto Kaiba"he said calmly.

Kaida nodded,a small smile appeared on her face."It's nice to meet you Kaiba."

When class was over Kaori and Kaida went to three more classes before going to lunch.Yami,Yugi,Anzu,Jou,Kaida,and Kaori met up and walked to lunch together.When they sat down at the table they started talking.

"Well I'm Yugi,and this is Anzu,Jou,and I guess you already met Yami"the violet-eyed boy said.Kaida and Kaori gave a small bow,"it's nice to meet you all"they said in unison.

"So you guys come from America"Jou said trying to make a convocation"how is it?"

Kaida glanced at Jou"it's a good place but I have to admit I think Japan is alot better"she said.

"Dido"Kaori said softly.

"Well this is a pleasant sight"Kaiba said passing the group.

"Kaiba go bother someone else"Anzu said glaring at him.

Kaiba just stared back at Anzu then walked outside to the school garden.Kaida watched Kaiba leave and nudge Kaori in the side telling her she'll meet up with her later.Kaori turned to her friend and nodded,Kaida got up and bowed to the others before she left.Kaida walked out into the garden and looked around,till her eyes fixed on a figure sitting under a tree.The brunette walked over to the figure and saw it was Kaiba.

Kaiba looked up at the person that was standing over him."hey"Kaiba said then looked back at the ground.

"Hi"Kaida said,then sat down next to Kaiba."Is it okay if I sit here?"she questioned.

Kaiba glanced at the girl and shrugged meaning he really didn't care.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth for Kaida and Kaori,they hung out with the gang for most of the day and had alot of fun.When it was time to go home,they said goodbye to their new friends and headed in the opposite direction.

"So Kaida..."Kaori began"I saw you talking to Kaiba."

Kaida looked at Kaori"and what of it."

"What did you guys talked about?"Kaori questioned.

"Nothing really"Kaida said thinking back to when Kaiba and her were sitting under the tree.

_Flashback _

_After Kaida had sat next to Kaiba they really didn't talk,so Kaida tried to start up a convocation._

_"Kaiba what do you like to do?"Kaida asked._

_The brunette looked at Kaida and shrugged"I really don't do anything I'm usually working at Kaiba corp._

_Kaida thought for a moment as she remember hearing something about Kaiba and his connection to Kaiba corp."Your the CEO right,and you step-father is the president?"she asked softly._

_Kaiba nodded then looked up at the sky"yeah"was the only work he said._

_Kaida looked down at the ground then at Kaiba"do you always sit alone out here?"she asked._

_"Yeah I don't like being in there with everyone else"Kaiba began"there's to much noise."_

_"Ah I see"Kaida said softly._

_After a few minutes of not talking,Kaiba got up."Come on lunch is over"he said calmly._

_"Oh"Kaida said then got up.Kaiba started walking to the school and Kaida followed trailing after him._

_**End Flashback**_

As the two girls walked down the street they stopped at a huge mansion._"I guess this is where we're staying" _both girls thought.

Kaori reached into the pocket and took out a pair of silver keys,she put one of the keys in the lock and turned it."Kaida I like Domino High School I think it's great"she said softly.

Kaida nodded,"yeah me too,but remember don't get too close to anyone we can't tell our secret out...well at least not yet"she said.

"Yeah I know"Kaori said then opened the door to the mansion."I can't wait till tommorrow."

"Yeah me either"Kaida said then walked in the house followed by Kaori who closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! The second chapter I hope you liked it cause I worked on it the same night I worked on the first Chapter.Well anyway please read and review!

Also I dedicate the character Kaida to my best buddy ever Kaiba13...YOU ROCK!

**Preview for next chapter...**

_Yami ran to catch up with the girls"Hey guys today is a half day do you want to hang out or something"Yami asked._

_"Sure why not!"Kaori said happily._

_"Can Kaiba come?"Kaida asked glancing at Yami._

_Yami thought for a moment then shrugged,"sure if he wants to"the former pharaoh said._

_Kaida nodded and smiled alittle,for some reason she wanted to get to know Kaiba better it was something about him that caught her eye._


	3. Hanging Out

Disclaimer:Okay I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did Yami would be mine,Kaiba would go to my friend,and Anzu would be dead!MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well anyways on with the fanfic!

**Last Time...**

_"Good"the teacher said then walked over to the door and opened it."okay girls you can come in!"she yelled.The teacher walked in followed by two girls."Everyone I would like you to meet Kaida Hayashi and Kaori Sasaki."_

_--------------------------------------------_

_Kaori reached into the pocket and took out a pair of silver keys,she put one of the keys in the lock and turned it."Kaida I like Domino High School I think it's great"she said softly._

_Kaida nodded,"yeah me too,but remember don't get too close to anyone we can't tell our secret out...well at least not yet"she said._

_"Yeah I know"Kaori said then opened the door to the mansion."I can't wait till tommorrow."_

_"Yeah me either"Kaida said then walked in the house followed by Kaori who closed the door behind her._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3-Hanging out

**Kaida and Kaori's Mansion**

"Kaori breakfast is ready!"Kaida yelled from the kitchen,as she placed plates on the table.

"I'm coming,give me one minute!"Kaori held from her room,she had just gotten her school uniform on and was brushing her hair.Kaori let two bangs hang down from the sides of her face,and tied her hair up in two ponytails using crimson ribbons.Kaori looked at herself in the mirror satisfied.The sixteen year old made her way out of her room,down the spiral staircase,and to the kitchen.

"Good morning!"Kaori chirped,as she sat down at the table.

"Morning"Kaida said blankly and sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast.

Kaori stared down at her breakfast which was bacon and eggs,"this is good"she said eating a piece of bacon."I didn't know you cooked Kaida."

Kaida shrugged"well...you never asked"she said,then smiled at her friend.

Kaori looked up from the plate and looked at Kaida.She smiled back.

**Gameshop**

"Yugi are you sure you're going to be okay?"Yami asked looking at his other half who was still in bed.

"Yeah I will don't worry"Yugi said,then coughed.Somehow Yugi caught a bad cold the day before and didn't feel good enough to go to school.

Yami nodded"well I'm off"he said then walked out of Yugi's bedroom,down the stairs and out the door.

**Kaida and Kaori's Mansion**

After the two girls finished their breakfast,they went into the hallway and started putting on their shoes.

"Hey Kaida after school do you want to find something to do"Kaori asked grabbing her back,and looked at Kaida.

Kaida shrugged"I guess"she said softly.

Kaori smiled and opened the front door"come on she said,and walked out.Kaida followed Kaori out the door,and locked it.The two girls walked down the street in silence.

"Kaori!Kaida!"Someone yelled.

The two stopped walking and turned around to see the former pharaoh.Yami ran to catch up with the girls"Hey guys today is a half day do you want to hang out or something"Yami asked.

"Sure why not!"Kaori said happily.

"Can Kaiba come?"Kaida asked glancing at Yami.

Yami thought for a moment then shrugged,"sure if he wants to"the former pharaoh said.

Kaida nodded and smiled alittle,for some reason she wanted to get to know Kaiba better it was something about him that caught her eye.Kaida put the thought in the back of her mind as the three friends started to walk to school together.

When the three friends reached school they arrived six minutes early,and they decided to go to their first class.When they walked into the classroom they saw Kaiba with his laptop out,typing.

"I'll go talk to him"Kaida said calmly,and walked over to Kaiba"hey"she said.

Yami and Kaori watch Kaida walk over to Kaiba,then turned to each other.

"So what are we going to do after school?"Kaori questioned.

Yami leaned against one of the desk"we can go out to eat,there's a arcade,a rollerblading rink,and there's a club we can go to too and alot of other things"he said.

Kaori smiled at Yami"sounds fun"she said softly.Yami looked down at Kaori and smiled back.

"Hey guys he said okay"Kaida said coming back.

Yami tilted his head"that's weird I really thought he would refuse"he said"what did you say to him?"

Kaida looked up"well..."

**Flashback**

_"Yami,Kaori,and I are going to hang out after school,do you want to come with?"Kaida asked sitting next to Kaiba._

_"I have lot better things to do then hangout with you guys"Kaiba said coldy not taking his eyes off of the laptop screen._

_Kaida rolled her eyes then put her hand on the laptop and closed it"come on have alittle fun in your life"she said giving a small smile._

_Kaiba eyes widened when Kaida closed the laptop,he turned his head and glared at her.No one had ever dared to interupt him when he was working.Something about Kaida interested him maybe going along with them would be interesting,he smirked."Okay I'll tag along"he said calmly._

_Kaida smiled"good,cause Seto Kaiba...you really need some fun in your life"she said then got up and started to walk back to the others._

**End Flashback**

Kaori just blinked"wow"she said,that was really the only word she could manage to say.

"I have to admit you have guts Kaida"Yami said cooly.

Kaida smiled,she couldn't wait till after school and she was happy that Kaiba was going to come with them.

----------------------------------------------

Okay peoples this is the third chapter...wow my brain is actually working I can't believe I actually written three chapters in one day.Anyways I only got two reviews from the first two chapters so I'm begging you PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I'll give you a coookie!

**Preview for next chapter...**

_"So guys...where should we head first?"Kaori questioned._

_Yami's stomach growled,he laughed nervously"Why don't we go get something to eat first"he suggested._

_"Fine with me"Kaori and Kaida said in unison._

_"I really don't care"Kaiba said cooly._

_And on that note,the four of them started walking down the street to find a restaurant,but unknowned to them a certain brunette was watching them very closely._


	4. Eating,Playing,and Rollerblading

Disclaimer:As I said before I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh is I did Yami would be mine,my best buddy would have Kaiba,and Anzu would be dead!

**Last Time...**

_So what are we going to do after school?"Kaori questioned._

_Yami leaned against one of the desk"we can go out to eat,there's a arcade,a rollerblading rink,and there's a club we can go to too and alot of other things"he said._

_Kaori smiled at Yami"sounds fun"she said softly.Yami looked down at Kaori and smiled back._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4-Eating,Playing and Rollerblading

The school they went by pretty fast,well no duh it was a half day.When school was over Kaori,Kaida,Yami,and Kaiba met each other at the from gates of the school.

So guys...where should we head first?"Kaori questioned.

Yami's stomach growled,he laughed nervously"Why don't we go get something to eat first"he suggested.

"Fine with me"Kaori and Kaida said in unison.

"I really don't care"Kaiba said cooly.

And on that note,the four of them started walking down the street to find a restaurant,but unknowned to them a certain brunette was watching them very closely.

As the gang made their way down the street,they turned a corner and came onto a street with alot of restaurants.

"I guess we can choose one of these restaurants"Kaori said softly,"but which one?"

"I don't care"Kaiba said blankly.

"You girls can choose"Yami said

Kaida gazed around a bit before her eyes landed on a certain restaurant."What about that one"she said pointing to a pretty fancy Chinese restaurant,called the _Bamboo Garden_.

"sounds good to me"Yami said.

"Whatever"Kaiba said.

"Let's go then!"Kaori exclaimed.

The four of them walked into the restaurant,and looked around.It was really impressive,two tiger fountains on both sides of them,bamboo flooring,and Japanese style tables,and pillows.What more could you ask for?

A young lady came up to the group she stopped in her tracks and gazed at Yami and Kaiba."Um hi...table for four right?"she said blushing.

Yami raised his eyebrow"ah...yeah"he said.

"Okay! Like right this way"she said,turning and walked away.Everyone looked at each then followed the girl.When they got to their table they sat down on silk pillows.Yami sat next to Kaori,and Kaiba sat next to Kaida.

Kaori moved uncomfortably on her pillow,she wasn't really use to sitting on her knees.

Yami looked at Kaori and tilted his head,"here let me help"he said.Yami put his hand on Kaori's leg and moved her foot under herself alittle more."There"Yami said.

Kaori smiled at Yami"thankyou"she said softly.

When Yami moved his hand away from Kaori's leg his fingers lightly touch her back,making her shiver alittle.

"Umm sorry"Yami said looking down at the ground.

Kaori's face was alittle red,"it's okay"she said softly.

A waitress came by and bowed her head"hello,may I take your order?"she asked.

Yami looked up at the waitress,then the others"how about tuna and California rolls?"he said.

"Sure it sounds good!"Kaori said smiling.

"Okay"Kaida said.

"Don't really care"Kaiba said plainly.

Yami nodded"okay tuna and California rolls please"he asked.

"Okay I'll bring your food out in a minute"the waitress said,then walked away.

Kaida looked at Kaiba and sighed,"come on Kaiba please try to have alittle fun"she said.

Kaiba glanced at Kaida and grunted,the yound girl then looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry Kaida he's always like that but he has a heart"Yami said.

Kaida looked at Yami and nodded.

Just then the waitress came back carrying two plates of food"here you go"she said.One plate was filled with tune rolls,and the other California rolls.The waitress also gave everyone chopsticks then left.

"Lets eat!"Kaori said happily,breaking her chopsticks.

Everyone else nodded and broke their chopstick and started eating.

"This is really good"Kaori said softly

"Yeah it is"Kaida said.

"Now I guess you guys like sushi"Yami said giving a small smile.

"Yep!"Kaori said.

Kaida turned to Kaiba"how does it taste?"she asked.

Kaiba glanced at her"I'v tasted better"he said calmly

"Oh"Kaida said_"man why can't he just enjoy himself" _she thought

When everyone finished eatting they got up,Kaiba payed the bill(wow that's weird don't you think?) then they left.

"So where are we heading to now?"Kaida asked.

"Why don't we go to an arcade next!"Kaori chirped.

Kaiba glared at Kaori"I am not going into a arcade"he said firmly.

Kaida walked infront of Kaiba and got in his face"come on your hanging out with people...have some fun!"she exclaimed.

Kaiba looked into Kaida's green eyes,he could see she really wanted him to enjoy himself."Fine.."he said sternly.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE ARCADE!"Kaori said jumping up and down.

Yami looked at Kaori and smiled,he admired her hyperness he had to admit that."Well come on"he said then started sprinting down the street.

"Hey wait up!"Kaida yelled,then eveyone started running after Yami.

When the others caught up with Yami they saw a HUGE arcade infront of them.

"Damn!"Kaida and Kaori said in unison

Yami just looked at them"big isn't it?"he said

"It isn't just big it's HUGE!"Kaori yelled.

Yami chuckled alittle then looked at Kaiba,Kaida,and Kaori"well lets go then"he said and walked in.The others followed.

When the girls walked in they stopped"THIS PLACE IS SO AWSOME!"Kaori screamed.

"Yeah that's whta I said when I first came here"Yami said smiling"now everytime I'm free I try to come here."

Kaida and Kaiba looked around the arcade"this place is huge"the both said in unison.The two looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Weird"Kaiba said blankly

"you can say that again"Kaida said

In the mean time Kaori and walked around the arcade looking at the games until Kaori's eyes landed on a certain one.Her eyes widened"Dance Dance Revolution!"Kaori screamed.

Yami looked at the platform for DDR then glanced down at Kaori,the sixteen year old looked up at Yami and smirked she knew what he wanted to do.

"Now where did those two idiots run off to"Kaiba said looking for Kaori and Yami.

Kaida was right behind Kaiba"I don't know they couldn't of-"Kaida turned her head to where she saw alot of people in one spot cheering."What's over there?"she questioned.

The two looked at each other before walking over to see what was happening.They pushed through the crowd and there they saw none other then Yami and Kaori going head to head at DDR.

"I should of known"Kaida said shaking her head,Kaiba looked at her confused."Kaori loves DDR"Kaida began"when she plays she can get competitive."

"I can see that"Kaiba said that he watch Yami and Kaori.The two of them seemed both equaly match,their moves were graceful and fast.When Yami and Kaori finished they looked at the scores they got.

"HA! 30006755 to 30006752 I win Yami"Kaori said smirking.

"So you just won by a couple of points"Yami said crossing his arms

"Still I won"Kaori replyed grinning.

Yami and Kaori looked at each other and smiled,then they shook hands.The two saw Kaida and Kaiba,and walked over to them.

"Wow you guys"Kaida said

"What we had fun right Yami?"Kaori said

"right"Yami said nodding

"I think you guys were being childish and stupid"Kaiba said crossing his arms .

_"Wow he needs to lighten up" _Kaida thought then had a great idea"Seto Kaiba I challenge you to DDR!"she shouted.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow"I wouldn't be caught playing that stupid game"he said sternly.

Kaida just shook her head"okay"she began"I can understand your scared because you don't want to be beatened by a girl."

Kaiba's eyes widen,then he grab Kaida's hand and lead her to the platform"Seto Kaiba never loses"he said smirking.

"We'll see about that"Kaida said then hit start on DDR.The arrows came up fast and they both started dancing so far the were equal until Kaida lost her balance alittle and almost fell.She grabbed onto the bar on the platform and pushed herself up,and started dancing like she never did before.After five minutes of dancing the game finally ended,the two looked at the screen to see their scores.The screen read Kaida:5006783 Kaiba:5006784.

Kaiba looked at the score and smiled"I told you...Seto Kaiba never loses"he said smirking.

"So you only won by one point it came close"Kaida said getting off the platform.Kaiba followed after her.

"But still I won even if it was only by one point"Kaida said.

The two walked over to Yami and Kaori,"so now where do we go?"Kaori asked.

"Why don't we do something peaceful"Kaida said.

"Well there's a rollerblading rink three blocks down"Yami said"do you want to go there?"

"Sounds good to me"Kaida said

_"Great...rollerblading" _Kaiba thought

Kaida looked at Kaiba and tilted her head,"you okay,is there someting wrong?"she questioned

"No"Kaiba said coldly"everythings fine."

"Well I guess we're off to the rollerblading rink"Kaori said.

"Yeah so lets go"Yami said.The four of them walked out of the arcade and down the street.Kaori stopped walking and looked around,Yami looked back at her."You okay?"he asked

"Yeah,I just feel like someone's been following us"Kaori said softly.

"Yeah me too"Kaida said after

"It's probably your imagination"Kaiba said not looking at them.

"Yeah...your probably right"Kaida said softly

The four of them continued walking and in about six minutes they reached the rink."This is it"Yami said then walked inside followed by the rest.They all got their rollerblades and started putting them on.

"This is going to be fun I can't remember the last time I did rollerblading"Kaori said,then got up trying to balance herself.

"Well let me remind you how to"Yami said then took Kaori's hand and led her onto the rink.

Kaida looked at the two skate then shook her head,she got up and was about to go join them when she felt someone tug on her arm.Kaida looked down and her green eyes met with blue eyes,"Yes Kaiba?"she asked.

"don't go"Kaiba said coldly

Kaida glared at him"come on I want to go rollerblading"she said sternly

"I can't rollerblade"Kaiba mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't hear you"Kaida said tilting her head.

"I can't...I can.'t rollerblade"Kaiba said.

"Wow Kaiba"Kaida said,then grabbed Kaiba's arm.

"What are you doing?"Kaiba said confused

"You baka I'm going to teach you how to rollerblade"Kaida said"so come on."

Kaiba got up slowly and Kaida slowly pulled him into the rink.

Somewhere else in the rink Yami and Kaori were enjoying themselves,and each other's company.

"This is so fun Yami!"Kaori said smiling at him.

"Yeah...it is"Yami said smiling back at her,at that moment the former pharaoh went behind Kaori and placed his hands on her waist.

"Yami what are you doing?"Kaori asked,her face was turning red

"Just trust me okay"Yami said,then he slowly started to lift Kaori up.

"Okay"Kaori said softly as Yami lifted her up.As Yami lifted her higher Kaori straightened out her legs and sprend her arms out.

"I'm go to throw you up into the air okay?"Yami said.

"What! But what if you drop me!"Kaori said worried.

"I promise I won't drop you,you have my word"Yami said sweetly.

Kaori looked scared then calmed down"Okay,I'm ready"she said softly,at the moment Yami lowered Kaori alittle then threw her up into the air.Kaori spun three times in the air before coming back down and landing in Yami's arms,bridel style."You really caught me"she said softly.

Yami smiled"I promised I wouldn't let you fall"he said softly.After that the two of them just gazed at each others eyes.

On the other side of the rink Kaida was trying got teaching Kaiba how to rollerblade."Just keep your balance"Kaida said to Kaiba.

So far Kaiba only was about to go few inches before falling on his butt.

"Come on Kaiba get up and try again your doing great so far"Kaida said trying to encourage him.

"This is so stupid"Kaiba said getting up again.

"You just think it's stupid because you can't do it"Kaida said putting her hands on her hips."Now this time try to skate over to me"she instructed.

Kaiba mumbled something then started skating to Kaida,this time he didn't fall.When he was about inches away from him Kaiba lost his balance and fell...right ontop of Kaida.The two of the stared at eachother blushing.

"Umm Kaiba can you get off of me?"Kaida asked.

"Ah...sure"Kaiba said getting up,then held his hand out to her

"Thanks"Kaida said,then took Kaiba's hand and lifted herself up.

"Sorry"Kaiba said turning his gaze somewhere else

"It's okay"Kaida said softly

"Hey guys!"Kaori said as she and Yami came up to them,she tilted her head to the side."Did something happen?"she questioned.

"NO!"both of yelled

"Okay okay sheesh just asking"Kaori said then crossed her arms.After that all of them skated around the rink together,well Kaiba was being dragged but he was still skating.After about a hour they all left the rollerblading rink.

"I had alot of fun today"Kaori said smiling

"me too"Kaida said

"dido"Yami replyed.

They all looked at Kaiba seeing what he would say,he stared at them the sighed.

"I guess...today was okay"he said blankly

All of them smiled when Kaiba said that.

"Hey guys if you aren't to busy tonight there's a club we can go to"Yami said.

"Sure we would love to come,right Kaida"Kaori said looking at her friend who nodded.

"What about you Kaiba?"Yami asked looking at the brunette

"I'll come...I guess"Kaiba said staring up at the sky

"Then it's settled then we'll pick you up around 7:00,alright"Yami said

"Okay"Kaida and Kaori said in unison,"well we'll see you guys later."

Yami nodded"okay see ya."

"Bye"Kaiba said cooly

After they said their goodbyes the friends headed off in different directions.They only thing that was on their mind was tonight and the club.To bad they didn't notice a certain person staring at them.

"I'll get you Kaida and Kaori"Anzu said "I get you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the fourth chapter,long don't you think? Well anways PLEASE REVIEW!

**Preview for next chapter...**

_The limo arrived at Kaida and Kaori's mansion.The boys got out of the limo and walked to the front door.Yami rang the door bell._

_"One minute"someone yelled_

_The door clicked opened and there stood Kaida and Kaori._

_"...Whoa..."Was the only word that came out of Kaiba and Yami's mouth._


	5. Club Rouge

Disclaimer:As I say every chapter I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh,but if I did Yami would be mine(if you wanted him you would have to fight me for him),Kaiba would go to my best buddy Kaiba13,and Anzu...would be dead!

Also the clothes that the girls are wearing I did not make up their descriptions.That credit goes to hot topic.

**Last Time...**

_"Hey guys if you aren't to busy tonight there's a club we can go to"Yami said._

_"Sure we would love to come,right Kaida"Kaori said looking at her friend who nodded._

_"What about you Kaiba?"Yami asked looking at the brunette_

_"I'll come...I guess"Kaiba said staring up at the sky_

_"Then it's settled then we'll pick you up around 7:00,alright"Yami said_

_"Okay"Kaida and Kaori said in unison,"well we'll see you guys later."_

_Yami nodded"okay see ya."_

_"Bye"Kaiba said cooly_

_After they said their goodbyes the friends headed off in different directions.They only thing that was on their mind was tonight and the club.To bad they didn't notice a certain person staring at them._

_"I'll get you Kaida and Kaori"Anzu said"I get you."_

_---------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5-Club Rouge

**Kaida and Kaori's Mansion**

"Kaida! Can you get my corset please!"Kaori yelled from the bathroom.

Kaida walked into Kaori's room,with a towel wrapped around her to get her corset top"which one,the black dragon,or the tripp rose corset!she yelled back.

Kaori thought for a moment"ummm the black dragon corset!"she replyed.

Kaida grabbed the black dragon corset out of the closet and ran to the bathroom."Here"she said holding it by the door.

Kaori cracked the bathroom door open,and took the corset from Kaida."Thankyou"she said softly then closed the door again.

Kaida sighed"no problem"she said then walked to her room to change.

It had been three hours since the girls had hung out with Yami and Kaiba,they were getting ready for tonight when they boys were going to take them to the club.

**Kaiba's Mansion**

"I can't believe I said I would actaully go"Kaiba mumbled as he serached through his huge closet."Oh well...what's done is done."Kaiba looked around his closet but didn't find anything good,"Stupid clothes"he said.Kaiba then had a idea,he went into another part of the closet and got out his Kaiba Corp.outfit and put it on.Kaiba looked at himself in the mirror,he then took off the jacket and threw it on the bed."Much better"he said.

At that moment someone knocked on Kaiba's bedroom door."come in"he said.

The door opened and there was standing Kaiba's little brother Mokuba."Hey Seto"he said smiling.

"Oh,hey Mokie"Kaiba said glancing at his little brother.

Mokuba looked at his older brother,and tilted his head"are you going out Seto?"he questioned.

"Yeah I'm going out"Kaiba said walking over to his brother.

"Where are you going?"Mokuba asked,his curiousity was getting the better of him.

"To a club,with some...friends"Kaiba mumbled.

Mokuba blinked"oh oka-wait a minute! You have friends!"Mokuba jaw dropped."I can't believe my brother has friends!"

"Mokuba..."Kaiba said staring at his little brother.

"Oh sorry Seto"Mokuba said scratching the back of his head."I just thought you weren't the type of person to get involved with others."

"I'm not"Kaiba mumbled walking to the door

"So why are you going out then?"Mokuba asked

"Mokuba..."Kaiba said calmly,then sighed"I'll be back in three hours I guess,I'm not sure."

"Okay Seto have a great time!"Mokuba said happily then gave his brother a hug.

With that Kaiba waved to his brother and walked outside to his black limo.

"Where to sir?"the driver asked as he opened the door to the limo.

"To the Motou residents Winston"Kaiba said getting into the limo

"Yes sir"Winston said,then closed the door,and walked to the front of the limo.He got into the limo,closed the door,and started to drive to his master's destination.

**Yami and Yugi's house**

"Yugi did you see my neckbelt!"Yami yelled looking through his things.

Yugi walked into the room with Yami's neckbelt and threw it at him"here you go"he said then walked out of the room.

Yami caught it,he walked to the door of his room"thankyou Yugi"he yelled.Yami went back into his room and put the neckbelt on."okay I'm ready"he said,Yami was wearing black leather pants,and a black T-shirt.Yami walked out of his room and started walking down the stairs when he got to the bottom Yugi was standing right there.

"Yami,Kaiba's here"Yugi said alittle confused.

Yami raised an eyebrow then started to walk out the door"see you later Yugi."

"Bye"Yugi said waving

Yami walked outside and saw a black limo infront of his house,and Kaiba leaning on it."What are you doing here?"he asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes"if I'm going out somewhere I atleast have to get there in style"he said blankly.

"Oh"Yami said then nodded.

Kaiba opened the door to the limo"come on we're going to be late"he said then climbed in.Yami climbed in after him.After that the car drove off to go pick up Kaiba and Kaori.

**Kaida and Kaori's Mansion**

"Come on Kaida they're going to be here any minute now"Kaori yelled from down the stairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming!"Kaida yelled coming down the stairs

Kaori smiled"hey,do you think I look okay?"she said spinning around.

Kaida pats Kaori on the back"you look fine"she said smiling.

"I can't wait"Kaori said jumping up and down"I'm so excited."

"Yeah me too"Kaida said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey where is their house anyway?"Yami asked staring out the window.

"I looked it up"Kaiba said"it's should be right here"Kaiba pointed out the window.

"they live in a mansion!"Yami said shock

"I didn't even now that"Kaiba said"I only found out what street and number they lived on."

The limo arrived at Kaida and Kaori's mansion.The boys got out of the limo and walked to the front door.Yami rang the door bell.

"One minute"someone yelled

The door clicked opened and there stood Kaida and Kaori.

"...Beautiful..."Were the only words that came out of Kaiba and Yami's mouth.

Kaori and Kaida did look beautiful,Kaori was wearing a three ring choker,a black corset with ornate dragon brocade,tied with black lace in the front.Also a black mini skirt with red,black,and white argyle accent band,with pyramid stud detailing.For shoes she was wearing 12-hole boots with overlaying stiches. As for Kaida she was wearing a black tank top with a silver foil heart and leaf,and black pants with chain straps,grommet,and spike stud accents.Also she was wearing black heels with white cross-stitch.

"Well are we going to get going or what?"Kaida said looking at the boys.

Kaiba shook his head to snap back into reality"ah...yeah let's go"he said.

When the girls got outside their eyes widened as they looked at the limo"Cool! A limo"Kaori said jumping up and down.

"Well I am the CEO of Kaiba corp."Kaiba said.

"Well come on you guys"Yami said.

Winston stood by the limo door and opened it.Kaiba and Kaida got into the limo first followed by Kaori and Yami.The door closed and then they were on their way to the club.

"We're going to have alot of fun,right guys?"Kaori said happily

"Yeah"Kaida said

"Yep"Yami replyed

"...I guess..."Kaiba said blankly

About thirteen minutes later the limo came to a halt,the four friends got out of the car.Kaori looked at the huge buliding infront of them,neon green lights flashed the club's name.

"Club Rouge...nice"Kaori said,then looked at the line to get in"are we going to have to wait?"

Yami chuckled"no,Kaiba should be able to get us in."

Kaiba smirked"not should,could"he said.

"Well let's go then"Kaida said.

The four of them,started to walk to the front of the line,as they walked some girls were looking at Kaiba and Yami.Also they were giving Kaori and Kaida dirty looks.

Kaida rolled her eyes"stupid girls"she mumbled.

Kaiba glanced down at her"don't worry they're just mad cause they aren't with me and you are."

Kaida tilted her head then raised an eyebrow"so I guess it's a honor to be in your presence"

Kaiba nodded"yeah"he said blankly

In the mean time Yami and Kaori were talking,when Kaori heard something

"Look at that girl,she looks like a slut"someone said.

Kaori stopped walking,Yami,Kaiba,and Kaida stopped and looked at her.

"Kaori are you okay?"Kaida asked walking over to her friend.

Kaori didn't respond,she just turned her head and saw the girl that called her a slut.

"You have something to say?"Kaori said calmly,but there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah I do bitch are you going to make something out of it?"the girl said,putting her hand on her hip,she was a blond.

Kaori made her hand into a fist,before she could do something else she felt arms wrap aground her waist and a head lean on her shoulder.

"Lets go she's not worth your time"it was Yami.

Kaori was blushing"Yami but I..."she stopped as she looked into his crimson eyes."Okay"she said softly.

Yami smiled then started to lead Kaori inside,but before they went Kaori looked back at the girl and gave her the middle-finger.She left the blond looking very pissed.

Kaida and Kaiba we're at the fron door waiting for them.

"Hurry up"Kaiba said kinda annoyed

Yami and Kaori reached Kaiba and Kaida"well lets go in"Kaori said walking in follwed by Yami,Kaida,then Kaiba.

When the four entered they were blinded by neon pink,purple,green,and blue lights.

"Awsome"Kaida and Kaori said in unison

"Yeah Club Rouge is one of the best clubs in town"Yami said.

"Hey why don't we get drinks?"Kaida suggested

The four of them walked over to the bar and sat down,the bartender came over"hey you guys what would you like.

"Oh you guys have to try this drink"Kaori said"four shirley temples please"she asked.

"Coming right up"the bartender said then walked away.

"What's a shirley temple?"Yami asked

"It's one of the best drinks in the world"Kaori said smiling

"Basicly it's sprite and it has cherry flavoring"Kaida said,"she drinks them all the time back home."

"I bet she does"Kaiba mumbled,"that's probably why she's hyper."

"Hey!"Kaori said then pouted

Yami smiled,then laughed"wow you guys"he said.

At that moment the bartender came back with their drinks"here you go"he said then walked away.Everyone took their drinks and to a sip.

"WEEEEEEE!"Kaori screamed

"Oh no here's comes the hyperness"Kaida said shaking her head

Kaori took another sip of her drink"it sooo good"she said

Yami just stared at Kaori "just don't drink to much"he said

Kaori laughed"Yami please I couldn't drink to much if I tried."

Kaida nodded"that's so true"she said

Kaiba just looked around the club till something caught his eye"hey what's going on over there?"he said pointing.

Yami turned his head,he saw two people singing on a stage"oh they have karaoke here too"he began"they choose random people to come up and sing."

"sounds fun"Kaida said looking at the karaoke stage

As the two people on the stage finished singing,the announcer came on"Okay ladies and gentlemen time to choose our next singers."the announcer said"which two lucky people will the light laid on tonight?"

Kaiba grunted"I would hate to be the fool who the light lands on."

Two lights started moving around the club,and guess who one landed on.

"Well Kaiba that fool is you"Kaida said then laughed.

Yami and Kaori looked at Kaida"I wouldn't be talking if I was you"they both said together.

"Huh?"Kaida looked up and saw the light on her.

Kaida's eyes widened then she looked at Kaiba,he was looking at her too.

"US!"they both said suprised,this was going to get interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the fifth chapter sorry I couldn't get it up sooner,I was...busy.-shifty eyes- Also I would like to thank black panther warrior for actaully reviewing so YAY YOU!The rest of you I know you read my fanfic so please take time to review I really want to know what you think of it.So please review!

**Preview for next chapter**

_Kaida and Kaiba looked at each other again_

_"Well?"Kaida said_

_"Well what?"Kaiba said raising a eyebrow_

_"are we going to,you know...sing?"Kaida said softly_

_Kaiba looked at Kaida"should I?" he thought to himself._


	6. Broken

Hey you guys,sorry I haven't updated lately,school started and we have alot of homework and all the jazz.I'll try to update I soon as I can when I get the chance.

Disclaimer:As I said in the last five chapters I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh,I only own Kaida and Kaori got it?Also I don't own the song that Kaiba and Kaida are going to be singing,that's credit goes to Seether.Good now on with the fic!

**Last Time...**

_"Huh?"Kaida looked up and saw the light on her._

_Kaida's eyes widened then she looked at Kaiba,he was looking at her too._

_"US!"they both said suprised,this was going to get interesting._

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6-Broken

"This is very entertaining don't you think Yami?"Kaori asked turning her head to the former pharaoh.

Yami looked at Kaori and smirked"yeah it is"he said

The two of them sat back and watched their friends.

Kaida and Kaiba looked at each other again

"Well?"Kaida said

"Well what?"Kaiba said raising a eyebrow

"are we going to,you know...sing?"Kaida said softly

Kaiba looked at Kaida_"should I?"_ he thought to himself.

Kaida got up from her seat and crossed her arms"hm,just as I thought you're not going to sing are you?"she said softly."Well I guess I'll go sing by myself then".Kaida then started to walk to the stage.

Kaori sighed then looked at Kaiba"come on go sing with her,she may not show it but she wants you to sing with her"she said softly.

Kaiba looked at Kaori then sighed,he then got up and walked away.

Kaori crossed her arms and glared"what a jerk"she said softly.

Kaori then turned her attention to the stage and saw Kaida,she had a microphone in her hand.As the music started Kaida took a deep breath.

**wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

Kaida started to sing with Kaiba.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

Kaida just stood there blinking,she knew she wasn't the one singing.She looked around to see who was singing with her,when she saw the person a smile graced her lips.It was none other then Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked back at Kaida and started to walk towards the stage."I thought you weren't going to sing?"Kaida said through the microphone.

Kaiba shook his head"you should know,Seto Kaiba never backs down"he said.

Kaida smiled sweetly at Kaiba then began to sing.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**

At the moment Kaiba got up on stage and stood next to Kaida,he looked down at her and smiled.Kaida also looked up at Kaiba,and smiled.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**

**Cause Im broken when Im open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when Im lonesome  
And I dont feel right when youre gone away **

"I'm happy your singing with me"Kaida said,"why?"

Kaiba looked at her"I told you Seto Kaiba never backs down"

Kaida tilted her head"come on you have to have a better reason"she said putting her hand on her hip.

Kaiba took a deep breath"it's because...I wanted to sing with you"he said.

A smile graced Kaida's lips,"thankyou"she said softly.

**cause I'm broken when I'm open **

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

And I don't feel right when you're gone

**...away  
**

**You're gone away **

You don't feel me here...anymore

The crowd cheered and whistled,Kaiba took Kaida's hand and led her down from the stage to where Yami and Kaori were sitting.

"You guys were awsome!"Kaori said happily

"Yeah you guys were"Yami said nodding.

Kaida smiled"thanks you guys"she said

"Yeah whatever"Kaiba said.

Kaida nudged Kaiba in the side"no matter what you do you'll still be the same Seto Kaiba"she said shaking her head.

"and I don't plan to change"Kaiba said then sat down.

Kaida just laughed and sat down next to Kaiba.

Kaori looked at the two then looked at Yami"I think they like each other"she said so only he can hear.

"Yeah I think your right"the former pharaoh said.

After that four the next two hours then four friends talked and partied,they were having the best times of their lives.

"Hey I'm going to go outside for awhile"Kaida said getting up.

Yami and Kaori looked at their friend"okay"they both said in unison.

Kaida nodded,then got up,walked to the door and walked outside.

Kaiba watched her go and continued to watch the door when she went outside.

Kaori looked at Kaiba,and tapped him on the shoulder."Go on"she said smiling.

Kaiba smirked then got up,walked to the door and walked out.

Kaida was sitting on the side-walk staring up at the sky.Kaiba saw her and walked over,he sat next to her."Hey"he said.

Kaida turned her head to Kaiba and gave a small smile."Hi"she said softly,"are you having a good time?"

Kaiba looked up at the sky,"you know I have to say...I am"he mumbled.

Kaida put her hadn infront of her mouth"I can't believe it the great Seto Kaiba is having a good time"she said amazed.

Kaiba gave Kaida a stern look"don't push it"he said blankly

Kaida nudged Kaiba in the side"come on lighten up will you"she said.

Kaiba just looked at her,to him Kaida was amazing she was calm and yet she knew how to have a fun time.Also she wouldn't scream everytime she saw him,as he was thinking a smile appeared on his face.

Kaida blinked"Kaiba you just smiled"she said

Kaiba shook his head"no I didn't"he said

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"It suits you"Kaida said smiling softly

"No I did-"Kaiba just blinked,"ah...thanks"he said.

Kaida smiled then looked up at the sky,she then closed her eyes then sighed.All of a sudden she jumped when she felt someone put their arms around her.Kaida looked at the person who was hugging her,a tint of red appeared on her face,"Kaiba..."she said softly.

Yes,Seto Kaiba was actaully hugging someone,and to him it was kinda akward.Kaiba pulled away form Kaida and looked at her with his icy blue eyes.

"K-Kaiba"Kaida said softly.

"I'm sorry"Kaiba said,then looked away"I didn't mean to"Kaiba then feels arms wrap around his neck,he turned his head and he was looking into astonishing green eyes."Kaida"he said softly,Kaiba's moved alittle closer to Kaida and she did the same thing.Their lips were only millimeters away.

All of a sudden the two of them heard someone yelling,they both got up and turned their head back to the club.

"Hey did you here? Sarah challenge some girl to a dance off"one guy said

"What does she look like?"another guy asked.

"I can tell you now she's a babe"the boy said replyed"she has black hair,and beautiful brown eyes,oh and she was with this guy with tri-colored hair."

Kaida and Kaiba looked at each other,they knew who the guys were talking about."Kaori!"they both exclaimed then ran inside.

We they were inside the saw a crowd gathering on the dance floor,Kaiba and Kaida ran over.When they reached the dance floor they saw Kaori face to face with the girl they saw outside,Sarah.

"What are you scared slut?"Sarah said with her hands on her hips.

Kaori's eyes were burning with fire and rage just like a tiger's eyes."Bring it on bitch"she yelled.At that moment the music started,Sarah grabbed a guy from the crowd.The way she started dancing it seemed like the boy was her boyfriend,she was pushing herself onto him and licking her lips she was the one who looked like a slut.

Kaiba and Kaida made their way through the crowd to the front,they looked at Kaori.

"Do you think she's going to win?"Kaida asked looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba shrugged"well...she needs to find a partner first"he said calmly

Kaori looked around for anyone that was willing to dance with her,but all the guys in the club kinda backed away.Kaori looked around before looking down at the ground.

Sarah started laughing,"see no one wants to dance with you,you slut"she said in a preppy voice.

Kaori looked like she was about to cry,but she felt someone put their hands on her hips and start to move them side to side.She then felt a finger slip under her chin and lift her head up,she closed her eyes and reopened them.Kaori looked into the crimson eyes of her dance partner.

Kaori smiled softly"...Yami..."she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the chapter YAY I feel so happy! I don't know when the next one will be up but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible,okay? Anyways I hope you guys like this,and please read and review.I want to know your thoughts,and if you have any ideas for the chapters to come.THANKYOU!

**Preview for next chapter**

_"Just because you found a dance partner doesn't mean you'll win!"the blond yelled._

_Kaori just smirked"we'll see about that"she said calmly_

_"SHUT UP!"Sarah yelled, her face was turning red._

_Kaori gave her a death glare"less talking,more dancing"she said.Kaori was going to show this girl she took no crap from anyone._


	7. Dancer's Wish

Hello all you people!I'm kinda sad that mostly none of you didn't review but that's okay cause I knwo your reading my story.So thanks,well on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did Yami would be mine and Kaiba would go to best buddy.I only own Kaiba and Kaori,that's it!

**Last Time...**

_Kaori looked around for anyone that was willing to dance with her,but all the guys in the club kinda backed away.Kaori looked around before looking down at the ground._

_Sarah started laughing,"see no one wants to dance with you,you slut"she said in a preppy voice._

_Kaori looked like she was about to cry,but she felt someone put their hands on her hips and start to move them side to side.She then felt a finger slip under her chin and lift her head up,she closed her eyes and reopened them.Kaori looked into the crimson eyes of her dance partner._

_Kaori smiled softly"...Yami..."she said._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7-

Kaida looked at her two friends"perfect,he comes riding to her rescue like a knight in shining armor"she said happily.

Kaiba nodded still watching Yami and Kaori,Kaida moved her head up alittle and looked at Kaiba with her head tilted.Kaiba looked down at her,he was blushing alittle.Kaida looked away for a minute before turning back to Kaiba,she had a tint of red of her face.

"Ah...I hope Kaori...wins"Kaida said softly

"..yeah me too"Kaiba said,after that the two turned back to their friends.Kaori and Sarah were having a _friendly _talk.

"Just because you found a dance partner doesn't mean you'll win!"the blond yelled.

Kaori just smirked"we'll see about that"she said calmly

"SHUT UP!"Sarah yelled, her face was turning red.

Kaori gave her a death glare"less talking,more dancing"she said.Kaori was going to show this girl she took no crap from anyone.

The music turned up more so it was booming,Sarah and her partner moved up towards the two.Sarah's partner put his hands on her waist, and she started swinging her hips her partner did the same.The two of them started to bend back to the floor,when they looked like they were about the fall the two of them put a hand on the floor and pushed themselves up.Sarah looked at Kaori then flipped her hair.

Kaori just gave a blank look then looked up at Yami"you ready?"

Yami nodded"yeah I am"he said smirking

Kaori smiled she put her hands over her head and started shaking her hips and started to move towards Sarah and her partner,they backed up.Yami followed her lead by side stepping next to her,when she started to slow down,he laid his hands on her hips and spun her to the side making her do a cart-wheel.

Sarah just huffed,her and her partner backed up from each other.As they started to move closer the shook their bodies like if they were doing the salsa.Sarah's partner put his hands down low,and she ran jumped landing her feet on his hands.He lifted her up,and Sarah flipped forward and spun once,she landed so she was facing Yami and Kaori.

Sarah crossed her arms and lifted her chin up like she was the best"beat that"she said mockingly.

Kaori just smirked,she flipped frontwards and landed in a split.Yami jumped over her flipped two times in the air and landed in front of her.They both slid back on the floor,and shrugged with a smirk on their faces."We just did"both of them said in unison.

Sarah glared at Yami and Kaori"is that the best you got?"she said,"I can beat you easily."

Sarah turn her partner and looked at him,she nodded.Her partner got on the ground,and started spinning on his head.Everyone in the club watched in awe.Sarah jumped and land on her partner's feet with her own with him still spinning.She jumped up into the air doing a flip and landed on her partner's feet with her hands.Sarah did that three more times before jumping off her partner and looked at Yami and Kaori smirking,the crowd clapped."I guess I win"she said and started to walk off.

Kaori"you haven't won yet!"she growled.

Sarah turned back to her"what? You think you have something better?"she said mockingly

Kaori looked down at the ground,and shook her head"No I don't.."she said softly.

Sarah smirked"I thought s-"she stopped talking as she saw Kaori laughing."What's so funny!"she yelled

Kaori looked up with a determined look on her face"you didn't let me finish"she began,"I don't think I have something better...I know I do."

Sarah glared at Kaori angerly"then lets see what you got!"she yelled.

In the crowd Kaida and Kaiba watched their two friends before turning to each other.

"Do you think she can pass her move?"Kaida asked looking up at Kaiba.

"Lets just hope she does"Kaiba said calmly

Kaida then sighed and turned back to the dance floor"you better win Kaori"she mumbled.

Kaori looked back at Yami"you remember what you did to me a the rollerblading rink?"she asked.

Yami nodded"yeah what of it?"he asked

"Well I need you to do that again but I need you to get me higher into the air."Kaori said.

"Why?"Yami questioned

"I'm going to try to flip three times in the air then come back down spinning"Kaori said staring into Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami's eyes widened"isn't that kind of dangerous?"he asked.

Kaori nodded"yeah that's why I'm counting on you to catch me"she said plainly.

"So you trust me?"Yami said

Kaori put her hands on her hips,"well duh!"she exclaimed

Yami sweatdropped"oh okay"he said nervously

Everyone in the club watched as Kaori walked away from Yami,she then turned and ran towards him.When she reached him,Yami put his hands on her waist and lifted her up spinning her around once.

"You ready?"he said

Kaori nodded"as ready as I'll ever be"she said smiling"just don't drop me."

Yami smirked he threw Kaori up into the air alittle when she came back down he had his hands ontop of each other.As Kaori landed on his hands Yami pushed her up into the air.

_"Yami you better catch me"_ Kaori thought as she flipped through the air.

One...two...three...

Kaori felt herself start spinning,she closed her eyes praying she wouldn't hit her head.

Yami slid on the floor on one knee watching Kaori fall,he reached her just in time as she came down.The way he was holding her,Kaori's head was only inches away from the ground.Kaori opened her eyes and saw crimson eyes staring back at her.

"You caught me"Kaori said in relief

Yami smirked"what you thought was going to drop you"he said

Kaori shook her head"no...I didn't doubt you for a second."

Yami stood up holding Kaori bridal style,everyone in the club clapped and whistled.

Sarah walked over to them glaring,but before she could say anything,Kaori spoke.

"HA! We beat you bitch,fuck you!"Kaori said

Yami looked at Kaori blinking,she looked back up at him and laughed nervously."Um..do you think you can put me down?"she asked.

Yami nodded"yeah sure..sorry"he said putting her down.

"No problem"Kaori said smiling,the two of them walked over to Kaida and Kaiba.

"Awesome move Kaori"Kaida said punching her friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah thanks"Kaori said smiling

"Hey why don't we all head home"Yami suggested

"Yeah Mokuba's probably wodnering where the hell am I"Kaiba said.

"Okay so lets head out"Kaida said and started to walk to the door followed by her friends.The limo they arrived in was waiting outside for them.

"Good evening mister Kaiba,mister Yami,lady Kaida,and lady Kaori"Winston said opening the back door of the limo."I trust your evening was pleasant?"

"Good evening Winston"Kaiba said before entering the limo

"Are evening was nice thankyou for asking"Kaiba said entering after Kaiba followed by Kaori and Yami.

Winston closed the door and walked to the front door of then limo and got in,he started the car and started to drive.

Kaori smiled"this was the best night of my life"she said.

"Yeah same here"Yami said

"Dido"Kaida replyed.

"I guess..."Kaiba said staring out the window

Everyone turned their heads to Kaiba and blinked,even Winston.

Kaiba looked at all of them"what?"he said"oh and Winston...keep your eyes on the road."

"Y-yes sir sorry sir"the man said and turned his head back.

"Sorry Kaiba we're just surprised you said you has a good time"Yami said

"Yeah I mean really"Kaori said after.

"Whatever"Kaiba said befoe turning his head back to the window

The four of them, (well mostly Yami,Kaida,and Kaori) talked about their awesome time.It took about twenty-five to get to the girls' mansion.

"Well here we are"Kaori said getting out of the limo,"oh Yami thankyou for being my dance partner."

The former pharaoh smiled"no problem I was happy to"he said.

Kaori smiled at him before she started to walk to the door.

"Kaiba thankyou for singing with me"Kaida said softly,her face showed a tint of red.

Kaiba was blushing alittle also"w-whatever"he said.

Kaida just smiled and then ran to the door of the mansion.The two boys watched them enter the house before driving off.

"Well this is a night to remember"Yami said

"Yeah sure"Kaiba said

"So...what did you and Kaida to about outside anyway?"Yami questioned.

Kaiba looked side to side"nothing,nothing at all"he said sternly

"Oh okay"Yami said _"pssh like I would believe you" _he thought

When they got to Yami's house,he got out"see ya at school Kaiba"he said

Kaiba waved blankly before driving off

"Sir Kaiba that girl Kaida seems very nice"Winston said driving

Kaiba looked down,and smirked"yeah she is..."he mumbled.Kaiba didn't want to admit but Kaida was growing on him...alot.It only took about fifteen minutes to get to his mansion,Winston opened the door for Kaiba and he climbed out.He walked to the mansion door and opened it.

Mokuba came running out of a room,and hugged Kaiba."Welcome home Seto!"he exclaimed

"Hey Mokie"Kaiba said"aren't you suspose to be in bed?"he questioned

Mokuba looked down at the ground"but I'm not tired"he whined

Kaiba put his hand on his brother's arm"off to bed,now"he said sternly

"Okay Seto goodnight"Mokuba said then ran upstairs to his room

Seto smiled alittle,and walked upstairs to get ready for bed also.

**Yami's House**

"You danced!"Yugi said in shock

"Yes I did,Kaori needed a dance partner so...I danced with her"Yami said laying down his bed.

"So you had a good time?"Yugi questioned.

"Yep"Yami replyed

"That's good"Yugi said closing his eyes,"well goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight Yugi"Yami said and slowly closed his eyes, _"...Kaori..." _he thought to himself before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Kaida's and Kaori's Mansion**

"Man tonight rocked!"Kaori said laying down on her bed

"Yeah it did"Kaida said brushing her hair.

"Hey Kaiba what did you and Kaiba talk about otuside?"Kaori questioned

Kaida blushed"nothing special"she said.

"Oh.."Kaori said _"riiiiight" _she thought

"So what about you and Yami?"Kaida asked,she didn't get a reply"Kaori?"she said turning around.Kaida smiled,there was Kaori already fast asleep.She smiled and walked to her friend and placed the covers over her,"night"she said softly.Kaida walked to her room and laid down in her bed,she turned off the lights and fell into a light sleep.

**Somewhere behind Club Rouge**

"You lost!"a angry brunnette yelled slapping Sarah across the face"your weak!"

Sarah winced"I'm sorry Anzu I tried my hardest I wear"she pleaded

Anzu just glared at the blond"I'm too mad to deal with you"she said then snapped her fingers,three guys came up from behind her."Do what you please with her"the brunette said then walked away.

"No...no...NO!"Sarah yelled as she was being dragged away by the three guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the chapter,I'm happy I was able to get it up since I'v been having so much homework in school.I hope you guys liked it,and sorry about the dance scene I know it's sucky.Well anyways please read and review,I would like to have some things that you guys would like to come in the later chapters.So basic point...PLEASE REVIEW!

**Preview for next chapter**

_She opened the letter and read it outloud slowly_

_Dear guest,_

_You have been invited to a dinner party at the Kaiba mansion,that will be held on the 17th of September.This party will start at 7:00 sharp,also the dressing is formal. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerenly,_

_Kaiba Corp._

_A smile slowly graced her lips,"sounds...interesting"she said softly._


	8. The Letter

HIYA! PEOPLES! I'm sorry I'm very hyper right now,oh and thanks for the suggests I may use them.Well lets get on with it...

Disclamier:I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh...sadly,but if I did I would have my pharaoh,and kaiba13 would have Seto.Also...Anzu would DIE! I'm so nice.Well on with the fic!

**Last Time...**

_Man tonight rocked!"Kaori said laying down on her bed_

_"Yeah it did"Kaida said brushing her hair._

_"Hey Kaiba what did you and Kaiba talk about otuside?"Kaori questioned_

_Kaida blushed"nothing special"she said._

_"Oh.."Kaori said "riiiiight" she thought_

_"So what about you and Yami?"Kaida asked,she didn't get a reply"Kaori?"she said turning around.Kaida smiled,there was Kaori already fast asleep.She smiled and walked to her friend and placed the covers over her,"night"she said softly.Kaida walked to her room and laid down in her bed,she turned off the lights and fell into a light sleep._

_**Somewhere behind Club Rouge**_

_"You lost!"a angry brunnette yelled slapping Sarah across the face"your weak!"_

_Sarah winced"I'm sorry Anzu I tried my hardest I wear"she pleaded_

_Anzu just glared at the blond"I'm too mad to deal with you"she said then snapped her fingers,three guys came up from behind her."Do what you please with her"the brunette said then walked away._

_"No...no...NO!"Sarah yelled as she was being dragged away by the three guys._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8-The Letter

**Kaiba's Mansion**

"Good morning Seto!"Mokuba yelled coming into the kitchen and sat the table facing his brother.

Seto Kaiba was sitting at the table taking a sip of his coffee,and going over so papers.He glanced up at his little brother."Hey Mokie did you sleep well?"Kaiba asked.

"Yeah I did"Mokuba said as a plate of bacon and eggs was placed infront of him by one of his so many maids.He took a bite of his bacon before looking up at Kaiba,"so what did you do last night?"Mokuba asked.

Kaiba took another sip of his coffee before looking at his brother"I told you I went to a club"he said.

"I know that"Mokuba said"but with who?"he asked.

Kaiba sat back in his chair alittle"with Yami,Kaori and..."a very very small smile appeared on his face"and Kaida."

Mokuba looked at his brother confused and tilted his head"do you like her?"he asked

Kaiba shook his head"of course not"he said sternly

"Oh..."Mokuba said then took one more bite of his breakfast then got down from his seat,"I'm going to be out in the courtyard"he said

Kaiba nodded"okay see you Mokie"he said then returned to reading his papers as Mokuba walked out the front door.

As Mokuba got outside he closed the door and walked to the courtyard,he had a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning master Mokuba"someone said from behind him.

Mokuba spun around and came face to face with gray eyes"oh...hello Winston"he said smiling

Winston looked at Mokuba"did I scare you young master?"he said"I'm very sorry."

Mokuba shook his head"it's okay Winston you didn't scare me"he said smiling"oh did Kaiba seemed to be interested in one of the girls he went out with last night?"

Winston thought"oh yes! Lady Kaida,he seemed to like her very much"he said nodding

Mokuba thought for a moment"I got it!"he exclaimed.Mokuba reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter,"do you think you can bring this to her house and give this to her?"

Winston took the letter"of course young master I'll do it right now"he said

Mokuba smiled"thankyou Winston"he said

With a small goodbye and a bow,Winston left to deliver the letter for Mokuba.

**Kaida and Kaori's Mansion**

"Kaori get your fast ass up!"Kaida yelled from down in the kitchen

Kaori slowly walked down the spiral stairs,her eyes were barely open and her hair was all frizzy.She walked into the kitchen and stared at Kaida,"my ass...is not...fat"Kaori slowly mumbled.

Kaida sighed and poured someone coffee into a mug and gave it to Kaori"here"she said blankly.

Kaori took the mug and drank the coffee,when she finally put the mug down her eyes were wide and she look very hyper."Nothing like a good cup of coffee in the morning!"she said happily.

Kaida just shook her head"first your moody and now your hyper what's up with that?"she questioned crossing her arms.

Kaori looked at her friend."Well when I wake up in the morning I always wake up with a bad start that's why I need coffee"she said nodding,"yep."

Kaida just shook her head then went to the living room and sat down"so what do you want to do today?"she asked.

"I'm not sure..hey let-"Kaida stopped talking as their doorbell rang."I go it"she said and walked to the door.As she opened the door she saw a letter infron of her,Kaori looked up at the person who was holding the paper."Oh hello Winston what brings you here"she asked.

Winston bowed"Good day lady Kaori"he said softly,then held the letter out to her."The young master wishes that lady Kaida get this letter."

Kaori raised an eyebrow while she took the letter"wait...Kaiba has a younger brother"she said,"hmmm who knew."

Winston bowed again"will you make sure lady Kaida gets this?"he questioned.

"Yes I will make sure she gets this"Kaori said smiling

Winston nodded"thankyou lady Kaori,good day"he said walked away.

Kaori waved before walking back into the house and closing the door,she walked into the living room.

Kaida looked up at her friend and tilted her head"so who was it?"she asked.

Kaori sat next to Kaida"it was Winston you know Kaida's limo driver"she said

Kaida nodded"yeah"she said plainly

Kaori put the letter infront of Kaida"he came to give this letter to you"she said.

Kaida took the letter from Kaori"hmm I wonder what it is"she said.

She opened the letter and read it outloud slowly

_Dear guest,_

_You have been invited to a dinner party at the Kaiba mansion,that will be held next Saturday.This party will start at 7:00 sharp,also the dressing is formal. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerenly,_

_Kaiba Corp._

A smile slowly graced her lips,"sounds...interesting"she said softly.

Kaori smirked then got up and started to dance around"ooohh...Kaida's got a date,Kaida's got a date"she sang.

Kaida took a pillow and threw it at Kaori,she tripped as the pillow hit her and fell."It's not a date"Kaida said,"he just inviting me to one his company's dinner parties that's all"she said.

"Suuure he is"Kaori said nodding,just then she felt another pillow hit her face."Hey!"she yelled.Kaori threw the pillows back to Kaida,"so are you going to go?"she asked.

"Yeah I guess I will"Kaida said"it's just rude to turn down a invitation."

Kaori smiled"good now we have to find you a dress,new shoes and jewlery and-"she couldn't finish her sentence because she felt a hand over her mouth.

Kaida removed her hand from her friends mouth"don't worry I already have that stuff"she said calmly

Kaori nodded"oh...okay"she said,"well I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay"Kaida said as her friend walked out of the living room and out of view.She layed down on the couch and looked at the letter,Kaida remember last night at the club.Kaida's face turned red as she thought of Kaiba nearly kissing her.She held the letter close,"...Kaiba..."Kaida said softly before closing her eyes and sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Another chapter done! I know this chapter doesn't seem so interesting but please forgive me!Well anyways...please read and review,if you do I'll give you a cooookie.You know you want one,also I would like anymore ideas you guys have and what you think so far of my fanfic.Well BYEBIES!

**Preview for next chapter**

_"Kaiba why don't you just go die!"the brunette said angerly jumping out of her seat_

_Kaida got up quickly and glared at her"leave him alone he didn't do anything wrong!"she yelled._

_Anzu put her hands on her hips and stared sternly at her"well he's a no good pain in the ass"she said the huffed._

_Kaida looked down at the ground"take...that...back"she said coldly,Kaida was pissed._


	9. Cat Fight

Hey everyone Fallen Angel here.Well here comes another chapter your way,oh and I would like to say this.I'm sorry if the character's seem OOC,this is my first fanfic so don't bite my head off just yet.Well on with the fic!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh,if I did Yami would be mine,and Kaiba would go to my only true and very loyal friend Kaiba13.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9-Cat Fight

"Koari hurry up we're going to be late!"Kaida yelled from downstairs,as she put on her shoes on.It was Monday morning and the girls only had fifteen minutes to get to school and make it to their class.

"I'm coming I'm coming!"Kaori yelled running out of her room,she ran to the spiral staircase.She jumped on the rail and slid down to the bottom,Kaori jumped off and ran to her friend"I'm sorry"she said as she slipped on her shoes.

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's just go"Kaida said and ran out of the house with Kaori following right behind her.

"Why us!"Kaori yelled as she ran.

"Well if _someone _actaully set their alarmclock"Kaida began"we wouldn't have to be running!"

Kaori growled alittle"well it's not my fault you know I don't like alarmclocks"she retorted.

Kaida just shook her head"you know forget it just keep running!"she yelled.

As the two girls ran,Kaori came to a sudden stop.Kaida stopped and looked back at her friend.

"Come on we have to keep moving!"she yelled running back to Kaori.

Kaori looked at Kaida,and pointed to the gate that was infront of her"if we jump over this we'll get there faster"she said.

Kaida looked at the gate"okay lets give it a try"she said.

The two girls ran to the gate,Kaida gave Kaori a leg up and pushed her over.Kaida then threw her bag over which Kaori caught easily.She took a couple steps back then ran towards the gate, Kaida grabbed the gate and started to pull herself up. When she made it over the gate she jumped down and took her bag from Kaori.The two of them started sprinting the rest of the way to Domino High.

We the two got there they ran straight for their class,they were so close but the bell rang one second before the girls mad it.As they entered the classroom they had a blank look on their faces,their uniforms partly covered in dirt.

"Girls...your late"the teacher said tapping your foot.

"It wasn't our faults we-"Kaori began but before she could finish the teacher put her hand up for her to stop.

"No excuses just take your seats now"the teacher said sternly

Kaida and Kaori just sighed then took their seats between Kaiba and Yami.

Kaori and Kaida laid their heads down on their desk.Yami looked at the two then tapped Kaori on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?"the former pharaoh asked tilting his head slightly to the left.

Kaori slowly lifted her head up,her chocolate brown eyes gazed at him."Yeah I'm okay,if you count running all the way from your house to here"she said softly.

Yami nodded"you don't like using alarmclocks do you?"he said

Kaori just blinked"yeah I don't...how do you know?"she questioned.

Yami smiled"neither do I"he said.

Kaori gave Yami and soft smile,to her he was just so loyal and trusting.Also she felt like he could just look right through her and find the real Kaori.

The first half of the day went by pretty smoothly,the girls were able to find two other uniforms and change into them.Also they were having a great time,but little did they know that alittle trouble with be heading their way.

It was lunch and Yami,Kaori,Anzu,Jou,Yugi,and Kaida were sitting at a table talking,and laughing with each other.

"I hated the test that Mr.Clark gave us"Yugi said sighing

"Your telling me,I almost died!"Kaori exclaimed

"What did you guys think about the French test?"Jou asked.

"Probably failed"Kaida said looking down

"I may of did good,what about you Yami?"Kaori asked

The former pharaoh looked at her"I probably didn't do that good"he said

"I got a hundred"Jou said quietly

Everyone stopped talking and slowly turn their heads to Jou,they stared."WHAT!"they all yelled

Jou shrugged"I have my good days"he said nodding"yep."

Kaori blinked"wow just...wow"she said

Yami nodded"yeah"he said

"Hmm the mutt actaully getting a good grade,the world must be coming to an end"someone said

Jou glared at Kaiba"shut up"he said

Kaiba just smirked then sat down next to Kaida"hey"he said calmly

Kaida felt her cheeks turn hot and turn away alittle"uh...hi"she said softly.

Yami and Kaori looked at each other,and smiled they knew what each other was thinking.

Kaiba looked at Jou"so as I was saying I can't believe the mutt actaully got a good grade"he stated

Kaida just shook her head,she knew Kaiba wasn't being mean he just felt like bugging Jou.

Jou gave Kaiba a cold look"bastard"he said

Kaiba gave Jou a fake sympathic look"awww did I upset the poor mutt?"he said.

Anzu glared at Kaiba"leave Jou alone"she said

Kaiba turn his gaze to Anzu"is the little cheerleader going to get mad too?"he said.

"Kaiba why don't you just go die!"the brunette said angerly jumping out of her seat

Kaida got up quickly and glared at her"leave him alone he didn't do anything wrong!"she yelled.

Anzu put her hands on her hips and stared sternly at her"well he's a no good pain in the ass"she said

the huffed.

Kaida looked down at the ground"take...that...back"she said coldly,Kaida was pissed.

Anzu just glared at Kaida"why should I?"she said

Kaida slowly lifted her head up and stared at Anzu"because you have no right to tell him to go die"she said.

Anzu moved closer to Kaida till she was right in her face"Well I'm not going to take it back"she said smirking.

At that moment Kaida pushed Anzu back,she fell on the ground.Anzu got up and pushed Kaida back."Don't push me!"she yelled.

Kaori shook her head"This may get violent"she mumbled.

Yami nodded"yeah,do you think we should stop them?"

Kaori shook her head again"once you get Kaida pissed there's no way to stop her"she said softly

Anzu grabbed some of Kaida's hair and pulled on it,then kicked her out into the garden.

Yami,Yugi,Jou,Kaori,and Kaiba looked at each other then ran after their friends.When they ran out Anzu and Kaida were yelling at each other.

"You little prep!"Kaida yelled

"Bitch!"Anzu retorted

Kaida then charged at Anzu knocking her to the ground then began to punch her in the face."Never.Tell.Kaiba.To.Go.DIE!"she yelled between punches.

Anzu glared at her"I'll say whatever I want!"she screamed then slapped Kaida across the face,then pushed her off her.Anzu got up and started kicking Kaida in the stomach,but Kaida grabbed her leg and made her fall.When the two regained their balance and were about to go at each other,two teachers came out grabbed both of them.

"Let me kill that bitch!"Kaida screamed

"I'd like to see you try!"Anzu yelled back

Yami,Kaori,and Kaida came running to Kaida's side."Are you okay?"they asked in unison.

Kaida had bruises on her arms and legs.She had small gashes on her knuckles,and scratches on her cheeks."Yeah I'll be fine"Kaida mumbled.

"Take her to the nurse okay?"the teacher said

Kaori got up"I'll take her"she said softly

Kaiba shook his head then put one of Kaida's arms over his shoulder"I'll take her"he said calmly

Kaori tilted her head"are you sure?"she questioned

Kaiba gave a small nod"yeah"he said then started to walked to the nurse's with Kaida.

At that moment the rest that were still in the garden turned their attention to Anzu.

"Your really sad"Kaori said shaking her head"telling Kaiba to go die that's just wrong."

Yami nodded"yeah Kaori has a point"he said nodding

Ansu looked at the rest of them with a glare"is that what you all think?"she said sternly

Jou nodded"yeah I have to agree with Yami and Kaori too"he said

Yugi slowly nodded"yeah Anzu what you did was just...not right"he said

"Well she started it!"Anzu screamed

"Well you shouldn't of said that to Kaiba!"Kaori yelled"if you havn't noticed Kaida likes Kaiba ALOT!"With that Kaori walked back into the school angry,the others followed her.

Anzu just kept glaring at them"I hate you"she mumbled"I hate you all."

At the nurse's office,Kaiba was sitting in a chair,and Kaida was sitting on a bed while the nurse put ointment and bandaged her wounds."Ow!"Kaida yelled.

The nurse sighed"sorry sweetie"she said softly,as she put alittle ointment on her cheek.

Kaida sighed then looked at Kaiba"thankyou for taking me here"she said softly

"No problem"Kaiba said blankly

The nurse put some bandages and the ointment away"okay your all set sweetie"she said smiling,then walked out of the room.

Kaiba watched the nurse leave then walked over to Kaida and sat next to her.He looked at her tently

Kaida tilted her head"what?"she said confused.

Kaiba lifted his hand up and ran the back of it over Kaida's cut,making her wince."Why did you get so angry?"he asked calmly.

Kaida stared right into Kaiba's icy blue eyes"I-I don't know"she mumbled softly.

Kaiba stared into Kaida's eyes,a small smile graced his lips.Kaida smiled back also.The two of them got up and walked out of the nurse's office."Do you think you'll be okay"Kaiba asked.

Kaida nodded"yeah I will"she said smiling,then turned and started walking down the hall.She turned her head back and saw Kaiba walking the oppsite way."Kaiba!"Kaida yelled.

Kaiba turned around"yeah"he said

Kaida opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out,"I...it's nothing"she said.

Kaiba nodded"oh,okay"he said and continued walking.

Kaida turned the other way,"but...I think I'v fallen for you..."she whispered softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's another chapter gone,I'm surprised I was actaully able to write since I'v had alot of homework this week.Anyways...I hope you all like this chapter,and please review I want to know what you think or if you have any ides.Well ta ta for now!

**Preview for next chapter...**

_Kaida slowly walked inside the Kaiba mansion and walked down a long hallway.Her heart was beating at a fast rate,"I hope I don't trip or something"she mumbled.Kaida kept walking down the hall till she came to a huge white double door,that had two blue-eyes white dragons painted on them."Must be his favorite card"Kaida said softly.__All of a sudden Kaida felt someone tugging on her arm,she looked down and was staring at big brown eyes."Oh hello"Kaida said softly._

_The black-haired boy smiled up at Kaida"hi! I'm Mokuba!"he said happily._


	10. The Big Night

YAY! Chapter ten I feel really happy,I hope you guys are liking it so far.Also I really appreciate all your reviews they make me happy.Well enough with that on to the fanfic!

Disclamier:I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh,if I did Yami would be mine and Kaiba would go to Kaiba13.

**Last Time...**

_Kaiba stared into Kaida's eyes,a small smile graced his lips.Kaida smiled back also.The two of them got up and walked out of the nurse's office."Do you think you'll be okay"Kaiba asked._

_Kaida nodded"yeah I will"she said smiling,then turned and started walking down the hall.She turned her head back and saw Kaiba walking the oppsite way."Kaiba!"Kaida yelled._

_Kaiba turned around"yeah"he said_

_Kaida opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out,"I...it's nothing"she said._

_Kaiba nodded"oh,okay"he said and continued walking._

_Kaida turned the other way,"but...I think I'v fallen for you..."she whispered softly._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10-The Big Night

**Kaori's and Kaida's Mansion**

Kaida was running around the house,she had a towel wrapped around her body.Her hair was soaked,the teen looked around franticly."Kaori I can't find my dress!"Kaida yelled.It was a saturday night,the night of the Kaiba corp. dinner party the she had been invited to.Also it had been five days after Kaida and Anzu's little cat fight.The two stayed away from each other,and gave cold glares if they saw each other walking down the halls.

Kaori was laying on her bed in her room reading a black novel,she shut the book as she heard her friend yell.Kaida slowly got up from her bed,and walked out into the hall her black hair fell over her right eye.The teen walked into Kaida's room and looked around,till something caught her gaze.She walked over to her friend's bed and picked up a dress.Kaori walk to the door and leaned on the frame.At that moment Kaida came running,she stopped at her friend and looked at the dress she was holding.

The girl rubbed the back of her neck,holding the towel around her body with her left hand.Kaida laughed nervously,"ah...thanks"she said sheepishly.Kaida moved her hand from her neck,and took the dress from her friend.

Kaori just shook her head,then crossed her arms."Take a deep breath and calm down Kaida"she said as she closed her eyes,"you have fourty-five minutes to get ready."Kaori reopened her eyes,and looked at her friend.A small smile graced her lips.

Kaida smiled back,she walked passed Kaori.She threw the towel on the bed then slipped on her dress,after she walked over to her dresser.Kaida sat down on a chair facing the oval shaped mirror on it."Hey Kaori can you do my hair please?"she asked turning her head back.

Kaori turned her head to Kaida,and smiled."Sure it's a special night anyway"she said as she stopped leaning on the frame of the door.The teen walked over to her friend,she looked down at the dresser and picked up a blow dryer.She laughed lightly,"also I don't want you to look like a mess when the presidents of the competing companies see you.It would make me look bad."

Kaida laughed at her friend's joke,"yeah and Kaiba would probably be embrassed too"she said softly.Kaida put her right hand near her heart,she closed her eyes and sighed._"Kaiba"_ she thought,she smiled.

Kaori looked at her friend a smirk formed on her face."You like him don't you Kaida?"she said as she turned on the blow dryer.Kaori picked up a brush and started to use it and the blow dryer together.She carefully brushed her friend's brown hair.

Kaida reopened her eyes,and blinked she looked in the mirror and saw her friend smirking.Kaida gave a stern look"of course not"she said,at that moment Kaida's eyes softened."Well..maybe"she said,Kaida looked at her friend to see if she saw any reaction on her face.

Kaori just shook her head"right"she said sarcasticly,as she put the blow dryer down she ran her fingers threw Kaida's hair to make sure it was completely dry.Kaori brushed her friend's hair a couple more time before picking up a curling iron,she parted Kaida's hair and pressed the iron onto it."You're just saying that"Kaori said.

Kaida huffed then rolled her eyes"I don't know okay! Are you happy now?"she said pouting.The brunetter crossed her arms and legs.Kaida knew very well she liked Kaiba but she didn't want to admit it just yet,the teen didn't want to get her heart broken if he didn't feel the same way.

Kaori smiled softly"whatever you say Kaida whatever you say"she said calmly.The teen just finished curling Kaida's hair and was looking on the dresser.Kaori gazed at a black heart shaped box with butterflies and bamboo painted on it.She reached out and took off the top of the box and pulled out a beautiful crimson red ribbon,with little heart shaped diamonds hanging from it.Kaori pulled most of Kaida's hair back and tied it up with the ribbon,she picked up the curling iron again.Kaori curled some pieces of hair and let them hang down from the sides on Kaida's face.

The brunette got up from the chair and walked over to a huge body mirror on the side of her room.She looked at herself for a moment,then spun around when she stopped she smiled.Kaida turned to her friend with the smiled still on her face.She walked over to Kaori and gave her a big hug,"Thankyou so much!"Kaida exclaimed.

Kaori hugged her friend back,she was very happy to help Kaiba on this special night."You are welcome"she said softly.Kaori closed her eyes,_"maybe tonight you'll actaully admit that you like him,and let him get close to you " _she thought.

Kaida let go of her friend and smiled,"well I guess I better get going"she said softly.Kaida walked out of her room down the spiral staircase.She had a big smile on her face,she was so excited,Kaida walked to the front and opened the door."Are you sure you don't want to come?"Kaida asked turning back to her friend.

Kaori smirked then shook her head,"no tonight's your night"she said calmly,"you go have fun."Kaori walked closer to her friend"I'll probably call Yami and invite him over to hang out so everything's cool."

She leaned against the wall,and closed her eyes then reopened them,Kaori smiled.

Kaida smiled then nodded."Well I don't know what time I will be back but I will call you when I'm on my way"she said then put her hand on her friend's shoulder,"well see you later."Kaida turned to walk out the door,but felt a hand grabbed her arm.She turned back"yeah Kaori?"she asked.

Kaori reached into her pocket and pulled out something,she placed it around Kaida's wrist.When she let go her friend was wearing a black braclet with red ruby roses on it.Kaori looked up at Kaida and smiled,"you have to be wearing something that looks fancy"she said happily.

Kaida looked down at the braclet and smiled,she turned her attention to her friend."You've help me so much tonight,thankyou"she said softly.Kaida had a soft smile on her face as she looked at Kaori.

The teen smiled,then waved her hand"no problem we're friend's aren't we?"Kaori said calmly,"also don't let those big company presidents get to you."Kaori laughed alittle,"they're just like you,just alittle bit richer."

Kaida just shook her head"and besides if they get me mad I can just kick their asses"she said proudly."They may be rich but no money in the world can buy them fighting skills."Kaida looked at the clock,"oh crap I have to get going!"she yelled then rushed out the door.

Kaori watched her friend run to the car and get in,she smiled"have fun,and hopefully admit your feelings to Kaiba"she said softly.Kaori closed her eyes for a second then sighed,she thought for a moment then reopened her eyes.She heard Kaida honk the horn of the car and waved,"have fun!"Kaori yelled,as she watched her friend drive off.Kaori smiled before turning back and returning to the mansion.

**Kaiba's Mansion**

Seto Kaiba was in his room,getting ready for the dinner party."I don't even know why Gozaburo has these stupid dinner parties"he mumbled.Kaiba slipped on his black texudo pants,and then put on his white shirt."Stupid stepfather,stupid dinner party,stupid-"before Kaiba could finished his sentence a light knock came from the door."Come in"the teen said cooly.

The door opened and there stood Mokuba,he walked into his brother's room.He was wearing a black texudo just like his brother."Seto come on the guests have just started to arrive"the boy said smiling,he thought for a moment,"I wonder if that girl is going to come"Mokuba mumbled softly..

Kaiba looked at his younger brother"what did you say?"he asked.Kaiba walked over to his bed and picked up his black texudo coat,he slipped in over his shoulders."Well?"he said turning to Mokuba.

Mokuba laughed nervously"nothing big brother nothing"he said rubbing the back of his neck. _"That was close,I have to be more careful"_ he thought.

Kaiba raised a eyebrow,then shrugged"okay then"he said calmly."Well why don't you go greet the guest that are coming Mokie"he said walking towards the door.

Mokuba just nodded"okay big brother I will!"he said happily,then rushed by Kaiba and down the hall."I was planning to anyway I have to make sure big brother doesn't see Kaida yet"he mumbled,then smiled. _"He's going to be so surprised."_

Kaiba watched his little brother run down the hall,then shook his head."Little kids always full with energy"he said cooly to himself."Well I guess I better go meet the guest who are already here,oh joy"the teen said to himself before,closing the door to his room and walking down the hall.

At the same moment Kaida had just pulled up to the Kaiba mansion"man it's huge!"she said in awe.Kaida got out of the car and walked up some marble stairs,she took deep breathes. _"I can't believe I'm actaully doing this,maybe I should go back" _Kaiba thought,she stopped in her tracks."No that is not a option,I came this far so I'm not going to turn back"the teen said to herself.Kaida walked up to stairs till she reached the top,she saw two butlers standing at the door,"good evening"they both said in unison.Kaida just bowed her head.

Kaida slowly walked inside the Kaiba mansion and walked down a long hallway.Her heart was beating at a fast rate,"I hope I don't trip or something"she mumbled.Kaida kept walking down the hall till she came to a huge white double door,that had two blue-eyes white dragons painted on them."Must be his favorite card"Kaida said softly.All of a sudden Kaida felt someone tugging on her arm,she looked down and was staring at big brown eyes."Oh hello"Kaida said softly.

The black-haired boy smiled up at Kaida"hi! I'm Mokuba!"he said happily.

Kaida tilted her head and looked at the boy that stood before her,she smiled softly."It's nice to meet you Mokuba,I'm Kaida"she said calmly.Kaida thought for a moment,"are you Kaiba's brother by any chance?"she questioned.

Mokuba smiled then nodded"yeah I am"he said calmly"and your the girl that big brother has been talking about."Mokuba lookd Kaida up and down,_"no wonder Kaiba likes her she's lovely."_

Kaida blushed for a minute _"wow he actaully talks about me" _she thought smiling,she snapped out of her thoughts,as she saw a hand wave infront of her.Kaida looked down at Mokuba"oh I'm sorry I do that sometimes"she said laughing nervously.

Mokuba shook his head"it's okay"he said,then grabbed Kaida's hand."Come on we better get to the party"Mokuba said smiling,and started to leaned Kaida down the hall.

"Oh okay"she said as she let the boy lead her,as they walked Kaida looked at the pictures on the wall."Interesting"she mumbled to herself,after about two minutes of walking they stopped at a huge open double-door."Whoa!"Kaida said surprised.

Mokuba smiled"yeah well now we have to introduce you"he said,"your going to walk through those double-door and down the stairs."At the moment Mokuba walked over to a butler that was standing near the door,he pointed to the teen."Her name is Kaida"he said,the butler nodded.

Kaida kept staring down the stairs,she saw alot of people she gulped."please don't make me mess up please don't amke me mess up"she pleaded.Kaida felt someone poke her,she looked down at big brown eyes and smiled softly.

Mokuba smiled back"you'll be fine Kaida"he said smiling,"just keep your head up and look proud."Mokuba gave her a thumbs up then stood near the door."Master Mokuba"the butler called out,and with that Mokuba walked down the stairs.

Kaida took a deep breath"it's your turn don't be afraid"she said to herself,"you'll do fine don't be afraid be strong."Kaida raised her head up and moved forward.

Downstairs Mokuba had joined his brother Kaiba,he tugged on his sleeve."Seto I think the last quest is here"he said smirking.

Kaiba looked down at his younger brother,"yeah and?"he said tilting his head ever so slightly."Why would I care?"

Mokuba smiled and faced the stairs"you'll see"he said, _"I can't wait to see the look on big brother's face" _he thought to himself.

At the top of the stairs Kaida was taking a deep breath,"I'm so nervous"she said softly.The teen turned her head to the butler."Are you ready miss?"he asked,Kaida nodded"yes I am"she said calmly.At the moment the butler cleared his throat,"presenting Lady Kaida!"The brunette smiled,she held her head up and began to descend the stairs.

Kaiba looked up automaticly as he heard her name,he looked up in awe as she came down the stairs."...Kaida..."he said ever so softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is the tenth chapter! I hope you all like it,If you didn't that's okay too.Well anyways please review they make me feel hyper and happy.That's all for now!

**Preview for next chapter...**

_Kaiba just blinked as Kaida walked up to him,she was so beautiful."I can't believe you're here"he said softly._

_Kaida smiled softly then tilted her head,"why? You don't want me here?"she said calmly."Weren't you the one that sent me the letter?"_

_Kaiba shook his head"no the only people that good was my no good stepfather,and my little-"he stopped talking then sighed.Kaiba looked at Kaida smirking alittle._

_"What? Your little-"Kaida stopped talking,the person that gave her the letter,the one that led her down the hall,the one that told her to look proud.A small smirked graced her lips._

_"Mokuba!"_


	11. Do You Love Me?

Hey peoples,well here's the eleventh chapter,I'm sorry if it may turn out sucky,school has kinda melted my brain.Well anyways...

**Disclamier:** I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did Yami would be mine and mine alone,and Kaiba would go to Kaiba13.

Since I'm done with that,on with the fic!

**Last Time...**

_Downstairs Mokuba had joined his brother Kaiba,he tugged on his sleeve."Seto I think the last guest is here"he said smirking._

_Kaiba looked down at his younger brother,"yeah and?"he said tilting his head ever so slightly."Why would I care?"_

_Mokuba smiled and faced the stairs"you'll see"he said, "I can't wait to see the look on big brother's face" he thought to himself._

_At the top of the stairs Kaida was taking a deep breath,"I'm so nervous"she said softly.The teen turned her head to the butler."Are you ready miss?"he asked,Kaida nodded"yes I am"she said calmly.At the moment the butler cleared his throat,"presenting Lady Kaida!"The brunette smiled,she held her head up and began to descend the stairs._

_Kaiba looked up automaticly as he heard her name,he looked up in awe as she came down the stairs."...Kaida..."he said ever so softly._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11-Do You Love Me?

Kaida walked down the stairs slowly,the curls in her hair covered her right eye.The teen was wearing a beautiful black silk gown that reached down to her ankles,it also had slits going up halfway above her knee.The dress had a black ribbon dotted with little diamonds that wrapped around her neck,also the dress had black ruffles that hung around her shoulders.Kaida was also wearing black two inch high heels,a black strap wrapped around near her ankle with a diamond buckle.The shoes also have three black straps that cross over each other near her toes.

As Kaida reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around,most of the guest were staring at her.The girl glanced down at the ground,_"it's not polite to stare"_she thought_"man these people may be rich but they know nothing about manners." _Kaida looked up and gazed around till her eyes met icy blue ones,"Kaiba"she mouthed.She started to make her over to him.

Kaiba just blinked as Kaida walked up to him,she was so beautiful."I can't believe you're here"he said softly.

Kaida smiled softly then tilted her head,"why? You don't want me here?"she said calmly."Weren't you the one that sent me the letter?"

Kaiba shook his head"no the only people that good was my no good stepfather,and my little-"he stopped talking then sighed.Kaiba looked at Kaida smirking alittle.

"What? Your little-"Kaida stopped talking,the person that gave her the letter,the one that led her down the hall,the one that told her to look proud.A small smirked graced her lips.

"Mokuba!"

Both Kaida and Kaiba looked at each other a laughed quietly.The whole thing was set up by a young probably ten year old child,and they haven't even noticed it.The two of them looked down at the ground,then looked back up at each other.

"Your little brother is very smart"Kaida said putting her hand on Kaiba's shoulder,a small smile graced her pink lips."I really never thought he would do this."

Kaiba nodded then looked to the side"Neither did I"he said calmly,he sighed."Mokuba when I find you your going to get it"he mumbled,then turned his head back to Kaida,he smiled down at her.

On the other side of the room Mokuba was sitting on a couch thinking,"man how am going to get them together"he mumbled.Mokuba tapped his chin then all of a sudden he got an idea,"I know how much big brother hates the competing companies"he said to himself.The young boy got up,and walked up to a middle aged man.The boy started talking to him then pointed to Kaida.The man smirked then nodded,he made his way over to Kaida.

At that moment Kaida was over at a table where drinks were set,she picked up a glass and took a sip."Hmm champagne should of known"the teen said softly,at that moment Kaida felt someone tap her shoulder.She quickly turned around,"oh hi..."she said nervously.

The man that tapped her on the shoulder was name Mr.Tiwasaki,he bowed lowly."Well hello"he said calmly as his gray eyes stared into her green eyes."My name is Antoni J. Tiwasaki"he said.

Kaida gave a small fake smile,then bowed her head."My name is Kaida Hayashi"she said softly,"it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mr.Tiwasaki took Kaida's right hand and kissed it softly,"no...the pleasure's all mine"he said.The man left go of her hand,"so how long have you've known Mr.Kaiba?"he asked.

Kaida thought for a moment,"well to tell you the truth not that long"she said softly,then looked down at the ground._"Why the hell are we talking about Kaiba?" _Kaida thought.

Mr.Tiwasaki smirked,then lifted Kaida's chin up"hmm interesting"he said staring down at her."So,do you know anything about his work?"he questioned.

Kaida gulped"well-"before she could finished her sentence she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.Kaida looked up and was staring into icy bluen eyes,"oh hello Kaiba"she said softly .

Kaiba looked down at Kaida nodded his head to her,"come on I have to show you something"he said then turned his attention to Mr.Tiwasaki and bowed his head in respect.Kaiba then turned and started to lead Kaida away.Kaiba looked down at the girl,"so..what did he say to you?"the CEO asked.

Kaida looked up at Kaiba"he asked me how long have I known you"she said softly,"also do I know anything about your work."Kaida tilted her head to the side,Kaiba had a stern look on his face."Did I do something wrong?"the teen questioned.

Kaiba shook his head"no you didn't"he said cooly,"but it is a good thing I came just in time."Kaiba lend Kaida over to the staircase,"that man has been after Kaiba Corp. for three years"he began"he'll do anything to get information."

Kaida looked down at the ground,"I'm so sorry Kaiba"she said softly,"I could fo ruin alot of things for your company."A single tear ran down the side of her cheek,"I'm so stupid"Kaida whispered.

Kaiba shook his head,he put his finger under Kaida's chin and lifted it up"no you aren't"he said as he wiped her tear away."You didn't know"a very small smile appeared on his face,_"why do you have this affect on me" _Kaiba thought.

Kaida gazed into the CEO's icy blue eyes"thankyou Kaiba"she said softly.Kaida felt so secure when she was around Kaiba,like he wouldn't judge her.

"Aww man now what"a certain black haired boy said,Mokuba was watching Kaiba and Kaida from a distance.Mokuba looked around till his eyes stopped at the musician,they had just arrived.The young boy walked over to them,"hey can you start playing"he asked."A nice gentle song if you don't mind"the musicians nodded,the picked up there violins,violas,cellos and started to play.

Kaida looked around as the music started playing,she closed her eyes"it's sounds so beautiful"she said softly.Kaida started swaying side to side slowly,"hey Kaiba would you like to-"before she finished her sentence she felt someone take her hand.Kaida turned around"uh hi?"she said confused.

The man that was standing infront of her looked about three years older then her,he smiled."Hello my lady"he said kindly,"may I have this dance?"

Kaida looked at the guy then back at Kaiba"sure I guess"she said softly.At the moment she said yes,she felt a hand go on her waist,the man started to lead her to the middle of the room.Kaida placed her hand on his shoulder,and placed her other hand in his.The two of them started dancing,they went forward then back the side to side.Another man came up to the two and took Kaida's hand,the other man backed away.

The man was the same age as Kaida,he had dark brown eyes."Well don't we look nice tonight"he said,he had a deep voice.He stared at her whole body then smirked,"very nice"the man said.

Kaida shivered alittle,the man was scaring her slightly.Right when the man was about to put his hand on her waist,she felt someone grabbed her hand.Kaida smiled as she stared up into the blue eyes.

"Lets dance"Kaiba said as he pulled Kaida away.It wasn't like Kaiba but when he saw Kaida with other men it made his feel nervous and angry,but mostly angry.

Kaida smirked at Kaiba"I'm all yours"she whispered in his ear.The teen placed her right hand on Kaiba's shoulder and her left hand in his.The two started dancing they moved swiftly and gracefully,most of the guest stopped and watched them.Kaiba held his hand out which was holding Kaida's hand making her spin out.He snapped his hand back in making Kaida spin back towards him,her back was against his chest.The two of them did the basic waltz steps,forward and back left to right,then Kaiba bent Kaida back making her dip.

"Wow Kaiba I didn't know you danced so well"Kaida said smiling up at him as she came back up slowly.Kaida looked down at the ground and blushed.

Kaiba lifted her chin up and smiled"there's alot of things you don't know I can do"he said softly.Kaiba took her hand and lead her over to a huge table,he took a seat and she sat right next to him.Th other guest took their seats as well."Thankyou all for coming"Kaiba said blankly,"we're very happy to have you all here."At that moment waitresses came out and placed different dishes on the table,"have a pleasent meal"they all said in unison.

Kaida looked down at the food,and blinked she looked to the side to pick up a fork but stopped.Infront of her were three different forks,_"great" _she thought,Kaida went to reach for one fork but she heard someone snicker.She looked up and saw Mr.Tiwasaki,he smirked.

"Well it looks like someone doesn't know the difference between a dinner fork and a dessert fork"he said outloud.All of the guest looked at Kaida and started to laugh,she jumped up from her seat and ran.Tears were running down her face.

_"Damn it!"_ Kaiba thought,he got up quickly and glared at the guest they all stopped laughing."Pathetic"he said sternly then ran after the teen.

Kaida had run onto the balcony,she was staring up at the moon."Why must I be so stupid"she said softly,as she let her tears flow freely."Kaiba probably thinks I'm an idiot for not knowing what fork to use"Kaida closed her eyes,"I hate myself"she whispered.At that moment Kaida felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her around,"K-Kaiba?"she said sniffling.

"Stop talking like that"Kaiba said sternly,"when I was alittle I had trouble remembering what fork to use too."He slowly wiped the tears from her face,his icy blue orbs stared into her green ones.

She looked down at the ground"I am stupid Kaiba!"Kaida yelled."I almost ruined your company,and I...and I-"before she could finish her sentence,Kaida felt a finger lift up her chin.

"Shut up.."Kaiba said sternly,he then moved his lips close to hers and kissed her softly.He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.Kaida's eyes widened but slowly closed as Kaiba kissed her,she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his closer deepening the kiss.Kaiba pressed his tongue against her lips begging entrance,Kaida slowly let Kaiba's tongue in.

_"Now I know..."_ Kaiba thought bringing Kaida closer to him.

_"That I truely" _Kaida thought as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

_"...Love you..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY THEY FINALLY KISSED! It's such a beautiful moment! Well anyways I hope you peoples liked this chapter,and as I said in the beginning sorry if it's sucky! Please REVIEW,and that's all for now!

**Preview for next chapter...**

_The two teens looked into each other's eyes,they didn't speaked.At last Kaiba ran his hand on Kaida's cheek,his icy blue eyes looked softer.A smile,no a true smile appeared on his face._

_Kaida shivered alittle as she felt his touch"K-Kaiba I"she said quietly."I...I..."Kaida's whole body was shaking,she felt nervous and scared.What if Kaiba didn't feel the same about her,new tears started running down her face."I...love you."_


	12. This Is Love

Hey peoples! Sorry I'm really hyper and in a good mood,so anyways I hope you guys are happy with how the fanfic is turning out.Also please review!They make me happy,and they help me improve on my work!Also I would like to say that this part of the fanfic has M-rated content at the end also the fanfic will turn M-rated because of later chapters.

Disclamier:As I always say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did Yami would be mine,and Kaiba would go to my buddy Kaiba13.

**Last Time...**

_She looked down at the ground"I am stupid Kaiba!"Kaida yelled."I almost ruined your company,and I...and I-"before she could finish her sentence,Kaida felt a finger lift up her chin._

_"Shut up.."Kaiba said sternly,he then moved his lips close to hers and kissed her softly.He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.Kaida's eyes widened but slowly closed as Kaiba kissed her,she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his closer deepening the kiss.Kaiba pressed his tongue against her lips begging entrance,Kaida slowly let Kaiba's tongue in._

_"Now I know..." Kaiba thought bringing Kaida closer to him._

_"That I truely" Kaida thought as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks._

_"...Love you..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11-This Is Love

_"Air,I need air!" _Kaida's mind screamed,she slowly broke apart from Kaiba's lips and stared down at the ground.Kaida closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them,"Kaiba I'm...I'm..."she slowly lifted her head up and looked at Kaiba.

The two teens looked into each other's eyes,they didn't speaked.At last Kaiba ran his hand on Kaida's cheek,his icy blue eyes looked softer.A smile,no a true smile appeared on his face.

Kaida shivered alittle as she felt his touch"K-Kaiba I"she said quietly."I...I..."Kaida's whole body was shaking,she felt nervous and scared.What if Kaiba didn't feel the same about her,new tears started running down her face."I...love you."

Kaiba stopped and removed his hand after she Kaida said those three words,he glanced down at the ground. _"Does she really mean that?"_ he thought,the CEO ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.Kaiba turned his head away from Kaida.

The teen tilted her head in confusion _"why won't he say anything?"_ she thought,Kaida moved her head to look at Kaiba's face but he just turned away from her.Tears started running down her face,"I knew it,you don't love me"Kaida began"it always turns out this way!"She turned and started to run,but she felt a hand grabbed her arm.Kaida struggled then fell to her knees,"no one would ever love me!"she sobbed.

Kaiba fell to his knees and pulled her close to him,he wrapped his arms around her waist.His body tensed up alittle as Kaida started banging on his chest,Kaiba sighed.The CEo lifted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips,Kaiba then moved his head to her ear."I love you too...my little dragon"he whispered.

A gasp escaped Kaida's lips,she pulled away from Kaiba and looked into his icy blue eyes.New tears ran down her cheeks softly,"d-do you m-mean it?"Kaida said as she took deep breaths.

Kaiba smiled"yes...I do"he said then leaned in and kissed Kaida again on the lips,he embraced her tightly.Kaida smiled between the kiss and wrapped her arms around the CEO's neck again.All of the sudden a flash came out of nowhere,the two broke apart and blinked.They turned their heads back to the dinner room,they sighed."Mokuba!"Kaiba and Kaida yelled.

There was standing none other then the young black haired boy,he had a smirk on his face.Also he was holding a black digital camera,"wow Kaiba who knew"he said laughing alittle.Mokuba walked up to the to crouch down,"so Seto is she your girlfriend?"he asked.

Kaiba looked down at Kaida with a smirk on his face,he then turned to his younger brother."Yes she is,and I'm very happy to be her boyfriend"Kaiba then leaned down and kiss Kaida on the cheek.

Kaida blushed and smiled up at her new boyfriend,she then turned her attention to Mokuba."Hey Mokuba can we have the camera please?"she asked holding out her hand.

Mokuba looked from Kaida to Kaiba,he then got up and dashed out from the balcony."You'll never take this camera NEVER!"he yelled as he ran.

Kaida and Kaiba looked at each other laughed out loud,the both of them got up and started to walk back into the mansion.As they were walking Kaiba took Kaida's hand into his own,and Kaida placed her other hand on Kaiba's arm and leaned her head on Kaiba's shoulder.

**Kaida's and Kaori's Mansion**

Kaori was sitting on her bed with her black razor cell phone to her ear,"so you're going to be here in a hour?"she questioned to the person on the other line."Okay see you then Yami!"Kaori said then closed her phone,and put it down next to her pillow."Hmm I'm thristy"she said to herself and slowly got up,Kaori made out to the hall then down the spiral staircase.She casually walked into the kitchen and went to the refrigerater,and got out a diet coke can."I'll go turn on the T.V."Kaori said and put her coke down near the kitchen top,and walked into the livingroom and turned on the T.V."Stupid me I forgot my drink"Kaori said turned back,and made her way over to the kitchen.

Kaori walked into the kitchen again and looked around for her coke,she saw it sitting on the kitchen top."Aha!"she said as she walked over to it,Kaori picked up her coke and was about to walk back to the livingroom but stopped.She looked back and saw that a window was opened,"was it opened all this time?"Kaori said to herself,"oh well!"She closed the window and picked up her coke,she looked down at it with a tilted head,she just shrugged and took a sip of it.Kaori walked back to livingroom and sat down on the couch,"taste sweeter it's good"she said cheerfully.

Kaori sat there for five minutes,her eyes twitched a little."I don't feel good"she whined,Kaori stood up and the room started to spin around her."Maybe I should.."she said softly as she began to walk into the hallway"get a advil..or...something."At the moment Kaori's vision went blury,and she started to sway.Her eyes closed slowly,and Kaori fell to the ground."Help me...anyone..please"she whispered,Kaori heard someone banging on the front door lightly,then she heard someone kick it hard.The door came flying off the hitches,and landed close to her.

Two figures walked into the house and stood next to her"is she out?"a low voice said belonging to a man.Kaori felt a sharp pain shoot through her side,the other figure had just kicked her,she let out a soft moan."No,just give her a few seconds,the sleep medicine is taking affect"the other figure said.The two figures bent down and reached their hands out to Kaori,_"please Kaida,Yami,Kaiba...help...me" _she thought before she completely blacked out.

**Kaiba's Mansion**

"I had a very good time Kaiba"the brunette said softly smiling at her boyfriend,it was ten o'clock and the dinner party had ended.Kaida had stayed one more hour to spend some time with Kaiba,"So I'll call you when I get home okay?"she said.

Kaiba smiled and nodded"you better"he said poking Kaida on the forehead,"I'm glad you came."Kaiba then gave Kaida a passionate kiss,which she gladly returned.Kaiba broke the kiss,and wrapped his arms around Kaida embracing her."See you later"he said softly into her ear.

Kaida hugged Kaiba back,"yeah see you later"she said then looked down at her watch she laughed alittle."Kaori must be wondering what happened to me"Kaida said,she looked at Kaiba one more time and smiled.She turned around and walked down the marble staircase,the events that happened tonight ran through her head.When Kaida made it to her car she slowly got in and started the engine,she thought for a moment."Maybe I should call Kaiba,Seto now"she said to herself,Kaiba smiled softly"Seto,I like that."Kaida then stepped on the gas pedal and drove off.

Kaiba had stood by the door and watched her go,he had a smile on his face.He then felt something tugged on his arm."Yes Mokuba?"Kaiba said as he looked down at his younger brother.

Mokuba smiled,"I really like her,she nice"he said"also she doesn't go all goo goo eyes like other girls."Mokuba closed his eyes,then reopened them,"she just calm"he said nodding.

Kaiba looked up at the sky and nodded"yeah I know"he said cooly"that's why I love her."Kaiba looked down at Mokuba again,"okay off to bed now it's late"he said sternly.

Mokuba whined"Seto come on!"he said,"I don't want to go to bed!"Mokuba pouted,and made puppy eyes,hoping Kaiba wouldn't make him go to bed.

The teen looked down at his younger brother,"bed,now"he said with no emotion is his voice."I'm going to be going to sleep to so,go."

Mokuba sighed and nodded"yes Seto"he said sadly then turned around."Goodnight"he sadi before walking back into the mansion then upstairs.

Kaiba watched his brother,"night Mokie"he said,the teen let out a yawn,and blinked.Kaiba then turned around and walked into the mansion,closing the door behind him.

**Somewhere in a brick building**

A teen moaned loudly as she moved her head side to side,"where the hell am I?"Kaori thought.She tried to sit up but couldn't.Kaori noticed she was on a bed she turned her head and saw she had handcuffs around her wirst that were connected to a wall by chains."Help someone help!"she yelled pulling on the chains,at the moment Kaori heard the door opened.She quickly turned her head.

Standing in the doorway was a man,probably about thirty."Well aren't you a pretty thing"he said eyeing Kaori up and down.He walked over to Kaori and climbed on top of her,his breath smelled like liquor.He started planting wet kisses down her jawline to her neck."If you weren't chained to this wall I would take you home"he said chuckling.

Kaori felt sick to her stomach,when she felt the man trying to unbutton her shirt she started kicking."Get your dirty hands off me you bastard!"the teen screamed.

The man growled and slapped Kaori across the face"shut up!"he said coldly,"I paid hundred dollars for you and I want to enjoy this."He pulled down his pants,then started to work on Kaori's.

The teen kept struggling she kicked and screamed,she felt a hand go across her face again but she didn't care. "_This is not happening this is not happening!" _Kaori kept screaming to herself.When she felt her pants reached her ankles,her eyes widened."Get off of me damn it!"Kaori screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man growled"just shut it!"he yelled,the pulled down Kaori's panties.He placed himself near her entrance,then thrusted into the teen.

Kaori cried out in pain,tears were running down her face.She screamed again,as the man entered her more harder this time.Kaori felt so sick,she felt dirty and felt like she was going to puke,she started to close her eyes._"Help me please...help me anyone...Yami"_ was the last thing Kaori thought before blacking out again.

**Mean While**

On the road,Kaida was driving in her car she was only two minutes away from her house.The teen pulled up in the driveway,and parked.Kaida got out of the car and started walking out the car,"it seems so quiet I thought Kaori would-"she stopped talking to herself and stared at the sight before her.Kaida saw that the door was broken off,and lying on the ground."Oh no"the teen whispered then ran into the house,"Kaori where are you Kaori!"Kaida yelled shouting but heard nothing of her friend.

The frantic teen ran to the livingroom and picked up a phone,she dialed a number very fast and put the phone to her ear."Please,please pick up"she said,tears were now running down her face.Kaida heard the phone being picked up.

"Hey Kaida"the voice on the other line said,it was Kaiba.He had been laying in his bed waiting by the phone for her to call.

"K-Kaiba"the teen said,her voice was very shakey.Kaida clutched the phone tighter,she started sobbing.

Kaiba got up out of bed and let his legs hang on the side,"Kaida what's wrong is everything alright?"he asked worried.

"She's missing..."Kaida said trying to regain her composer,her hand started shaking wildly."K-Kaiba Kaori is missing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHA! a cliffy,sorry it took so long to update I say blame school and the baka teachers -nods- yep. Well that's chapter twelve,I don't know when I'll get the next one up but I'll try to get it up before next Sunday if I can.Well that's it please REVIEW!

**Preview for next chapter...**

_"Kaida we came here as soon as we heard"Yami said taking a deep breath,he had just ran all the way from his house to the mansion._

_Kaiba sat down next to his girlfriend,and rubbed her back trying to comfort here."Come on stop crying"he said wiping her tears._

_Kaida glared at him"my best friend is missing do you really think I can calm down huh!"she yelled.She buried her face into her hands,"Kaori,Kaori,Kaori"Kaida kept repeating._

_Kaiba hugged Kaiba,"do you know anyone that would take her?"he asked calmly,even though he didn't want to show it Kaiba was very jumpy inside._

_Kaida lifted her head up and shook her head slowy,"no I don't"she said softly."Kaori is a very kind and sweet girl,she wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was truely nessasary!"Kaida took gulps of breath trying to calm herself,as Kaiba continued to rub her back._

_Yami just stood there with his head down,his hands balled into fist.A single tear made it's way down his cheek to the floor,"Kaori"he whispered._


	13. Missing Butterfly

Hey people Fallen Angel signing on,well sorry if the last chapter was alittle disturbing at the end I was planning to make this fanfic M-rated.Thanks to all my reviewers for supporting me on my fanfic,I thought it was really going to suck.Well anyways here chapter thirteen of The Little Dragon and The Butterfly coming your way!

Disclamier:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,if I did I would be one lucky girl,also Yami would be mine.Also Kaiba would go to my best buddy Kaiba13! You rock!

**Last Time...**

_"K-Kaiba"the teen said,her voice was very shakey.Kaida clutched the phone tighter,she started sobbing._

_Kaiba got up out of bed and let his legs hang on the side,"Kaida what's wrong is everything alright?"he asked worried._

_"She's missing..."Kaida said trying to regain her composer,her hand started shaking wildly."K-Kaiba Kaori's missing."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba just blinked he got out of bed and started to put some clothes on,"what do you mean she's missing"he questioned."Kaori didn't go anywhere did she?"

Kaida took a deep breath,"Kaiba the front door was brokened off"she said calmly."Do you think Kaori would do that?"

Kaiba just shook his head,"no she wouldn't"he said cooly,at that time he was dressed and was walking down the stairs."Just stay where you are,I'm coming over."

"Okay then"Kaida said quietly,she was at the door now looking up at the sky."Give Yami a call too,okay?"the teen said,"I think he would want to know about this."

"I will,bye"Kaiba said then hung up,he walked out the door of his mansion and started running.He was worried,what if Kaida was missing when he got there? Kaiba started sprinting.He took out his cell and dialed Yami's number.

Yami was in his room getting dress,he told Kaori he would be over in a hour.When the former pharaoh heard his cellphone ring he picked it up,"hello?"he said.

"Hey Yami it's Kaiba"he said,the teen slowed down atlittle."I have some really bad news,Kaori is missing."Kaiba took a deep breath.

Yami closed his eyes for a minute then,ran down the stairs of his house and out the door."What do you mean she's missing?"he said,as he ran in the direction of the girls' house.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair."I mean Kaida said when she got home the door was broken off,also she couldn't find her."

"Kaori...what happened to you?"Yami mumbled,he took a deep breath."I'll met you over there okay?"the former pharaoh said.

"Okay see you then"Kaiba said the hung up his cellphone,"what the hell is happening?"he mumbled under his breath,then began running at full speed down the street.

At the moment Kaida was sitting on the couch in the livingroom,tears ran down her face."Why would anyone kidnap Kaori?"she questioned,"it could be because she's-no nobody knows about that I think."AT that moment the boys just rushed into the house.

Kaida we came here as soon as we heard"Yami said taking a deep breath,he had just ran all the way from his house to the mansion.

Kaiba sat down next to his girlfriend,and rubbed her back trying to comfort her."Come on stop crying"he said wiping her tears.

Kaida glared at him"my best friend is missing do you really think I can calm down huh!"she yelled.She buried her face into her hands,"Kaori,Kaori,Kaori"Kaida kept repeating.

Kaiba hugged Kaiba,"do you know anyone that would take her?"he asked calmly,even though he didn't want to show it Kaiba was very jumpy inside.

Kaida lifted her head up and shook her head slowy,"no I don't"she said softly."Kaori is a very kind and sweet girl,she wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was truely nessasary!"Kaida took gulps of breath trying to calm herself,as Kaiba continued to rub her back.

Yami just stood there with his head down,his hands balled into fist.A single tear made it's way down his cheek to the floor,"Kaori"he whispered.

Kaida and Kaida looked at Yami,they both knew that he had a special bond with Kaori.To them,Kaori and Yami seemed to be a perfect match.If something happened to Yami,Kaori would act the same way.Kaida got up and walked over to Yami,she placed a hand on his shoulder."Don't worry we'll find her"she said softly,"and besides Kaori's strong she'll hold out for us."

Yami looked up at Kaida,she sighed."I really hope she does"he said softly.Yami closed his eyes, _"Kaori please be okay,I don't know what I would do if something happened to you"_ he thought.Yami reopened his eyes and smiled,"Kaiba get a map of the city"he said commandly,the former pharaoh the turned his attention to Kaida."Here"he said throwing his cellphone to her,Kaida caught it,"look in my friendslist and call up Jou,Yugi,and another person named Honda."

Kaiba and Kaida just blinked,but then nodded."Okay" they both said,and with that Kaiba went to go find a map and Kaida started to make phone calls.Yami watched the two,for some reason he looked alittle more...older in a way."Don't worry Kaori we'll find you"he whispered.

**In the brick building**

Kaori was laying on the bed breathing hard,her wrist were bruised,her cheek stung,and she was bleeding.The teen felt hurt physically and mentally.Kaori had tears running down her face,she turned her head to the side."Guys where are you"Kaori said,she then turned her head to the door she heard talking. _"Not again..." _Kaori thought,her whole body began to shake"please not again"Kaori said out loud this time.

Koari growled in frustation then closed her eyes,at that moment she jerked herself up from the bed."Wait a minute"the teen said softly,she pulled on the chains and discovered they were looser."Maybe if I keep this up..."Kaori said softly,then pulled on the chains again hard they loosened."I thought so"Kaori said smirking,she stopped moving and turned her head to the door again the doorknob twist.Kaori sighed and lied back down on the bed,"damn it all"she mumbled,as the door opened fully.Kaori shut her eyes tightly knowing what was going to happen.

**Back at the mansion**

"Okay so are you guys all set?"Yami asked looked at Kaiba and Kaida.Their plan was to look around the whole town looking for Kaori.

"Yeah I got a map and looked at all the sections there are five in total"Kaiba said cooly then nodding."So I guess all of us are going to take one section."

Kaida nodded."Yeah,I'll take section two,Jou said he'll take section three,Yugi is taking section five"she began,"Kaiba you're taking section four,and Yami section one."

Yami walked over to the door,"sounds good to me"he said calmly,"lets get going."he said before moving to walk out the door.

Kaiba and Kaida nodded,and followed Yami out the door.Kaida locked the door behind herself,"we'll call each other if we find anything"Kaida said.

Kaiba nodded"we'll meet near the park in a hour"he said cooly,"I'm sure Jou,Honda,and Yugi already know."

Kaida nodded,then looked at Yami and Kaiba."We have to find her no matter what"she said sternly,"she's our friend."

Yami nodded"yeah we do"he said calmly,"good luck."With that the friends bowed heads before taking off in different directions,all determined to find their missing friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter,if it's short I'm sorry when you have a fever then it changes to a cold you really can't think straight.Well anyways please R&R thankyou!

**Preview for next chapter...**

_Kaida felt her cellphone vibrating,she reached into her pocket and took it out."Hey Kaiba did you find anything?"she questioned._

_Kaiba leaned against a tree,"yeah I did call Yami and the others"he said calmly."Tell them to meet near the statue in the park got it?"_

_Kaida nodded"yeah I will,bye"she said then hung up,Kaida then started to dial Yami's number."I wonder what he found"she thought._

_Kaiba walked into the park and sat near the statue,he looked down at the item he found."I hope this is useful"he mumbled._


End file.
